Fool's Gold
by Sayuri Mai
Summary: Terrible title but this story takes place several years after the show where the twins are in their teens. Lemon and SMUT warning! Mira Pines travels to Gravity Falls to find her long lost relatives only to find herself caught up in the golden gaze of a certain one eyed man. Will she survive the summer? Human BillxOC. Rated M! Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Heart pounding in my chest, feet pummeling the leaf strewn grass in perfect rhythm with every beat in my chest. Sweat beaded my brow, a cut on my lip stung as the salt from the sweat made contact but that would be nothing in comparison to what was coming behind me. Taking a glance behind me I could see that raging flames that consumed the forest, headed by the creature of my nightmares. A golden, top hat wearing pyramid with one eye focused entirely on my fleeing body.

"You humans are so funny. Even with no escape you still try to outrun your fate! Just come on and give up already!" I felt tears stinging my eyes, the outside of my vision was starting to turn black, my breath uneven and sharp in my chest. I couldn't give up! I had come too far and lost so much I just couldn't fathom laying down and giving up. But I knew my body couldn't take much more of this and I knew that the demon cackling behind me knew I was reaching my limits.

I pushed my body as fast as it could go, only to have the golden demon appear in front of me, catching me off guard as I lost my footing and fell backwards. "Nice try but there's no escaping me now! You will hand over the journals to me now! That was part of the deal!" The pyramid shifted his shape into a tall, golden cloaked man with a triangle patch over his right eye, black top hat sitting slightly off kilter on his golden locks.

He spun his black cane idly as he took a step towards me, the smoke of the flames stinging my eyes but of course he was unaffected. "Now if you please, the journals." He leaned down, face inches from mine, that stupid charming grin on his handsome face, the same one that had fooled me so many times before. It made me sick to my stomach. I should have listened to my cousins, my grandfather, I should never have listened to this golden self-proclaimed god. I flinched as he reached a long fingered, black gloved hand to caress my cheek.

"Oh look at you now. So scared, so hurt, lost and lonely. I was always attracted to that part of you Mira." He leaned closer, nose brushing against my cheek, both hands making their way to the nape of my neck as he took in my scent. "We could have been great together you know. I loved you then I love you still." He whispered into my ear and underneath all the terror I felt, something told me that he was telling the truth. "I never wanted it to end this way I hope you know that. But I need this, I need these stupid journals. The plans are so close to being complete. I can't back down now." His hands were gentle as they ran down my back, his soft lips brushing against the skin of my neck causing a soft gasp to escape my lips without my permission.

"You are my poison Mira. Let me taste my destruction one more time." His lips made contact with mine, the cut on my lip protesting at the contact but the second his lips were on mine I didn't care. Tears streamed down my face as I gave into his kiss. It was sweet but filled with longing, a hunger I understood too well for it mirrored my own as well as a bittersweet feeling that I could also understand. I loved him but I was not so naïve as to forget every horrible thing he had done over the years and the last few months to my family.

I felt both of our hearts breaking through the kiss as we came to the realization that this would be the end. I could hear the forest burning all around us as he pulled me into his embrace, deepening the kiss, practically begging for the moment to never end through our connection. He broke the kiss, leaving me breathless and more hurt than ever before but he didn't move away. His thumbs stroked my tear stained cheeks, one eye focused on my face filled with warring emotions. I was surprised to see two tears glimmering in the flames on his face.

"I'm sorry Mira. So sorry." He whispered as I felt him grab the journals from the small pack I had been guarding with my life but now my body felt weak, heavy with exhaustion. I tried to reach out to him but it felt as if I was stuck in slow motion. "Bill!" I whispered as he turned away from me, the journals grasped to his chest tightly. In a second he was consumed by the smoke of the forest fire. I couldn't breathe, the smoke was too thick.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes and down my cheeks where moments before they were being caressed. I knew I needed to get up. I knew I needed to run. But I couldn't. It was over. I lay on the ground as the heat of the flames drew nearer and nearer to my body, consumed by my sense of failure. I had let them down.

Bill Cypher had won


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Welcome to my Gravity Falls fic! Now this is really my very first fic that I've done based on this show and I have to say beforehand that there are some steamy parts in the later chapters and they can get a bit graphic. I have finished this story on my laptop and will do my best to remember to post new chapters even though it is relatively short in comparison to my other stories so just bear with me if you don't mind if I don't update for a while. I have a problem with that especially with my other story that you are more than welcome to read as well and I hope you do! This story takes place a couple years after the show, before I watched the newest episodes Weirdmagedon so it kind of veers off on its own for the most part. I only own my main character everything else belongs to the wonderful and talented Alex Hirch creator of Gravity Falls. Read, review and enjoy!**_

The sound of a bus engine woke me up from my slumber as I sat up on the bench I had slept on the night before. Rubbing my sleep crusted hazel eyes I yawned as I glanced around at my surroundings. I had been on the road for several days already and this was the last bus I needed to get on in order to get the answers I needed. "The bus for Gravity Falls will be leaving in ten minutes!" The guy in charge of the schedules called over the intercom even though I was the only one in the building. I gathered my back pack and my one suitcase, my bus pass and double checked my wallet to make sure I had plenty of money to get me by for a few months.

Satisfied with what I had I made my way to the bus that was waiting. I showed the driver my pass and he waved me on in. Taking a seat in the middle by a window I made myself comfortable. It was a two hour drive so I would have plenty of time to finalize my plans. I pulled out my notebook and gazed at the beaten yellow cover. I couldn't believe that I had gotten this far all on my own. I had saved every single dime that I had ever gotten in my whole life, all the money I had gotten for birthdays and holidays from my foster families and the little odd jobs I had done through the years just to get to this point.

I had made my way from St. Louis all the way to Gravity Falls Oregon. I opened the notebook and looked over the figures of all the money I had spent and gained over the years, each one carefully calculated and noted and all the way up to where I had done a search for my biological family. I had discovered that my parents had died in an accident many years ago and that had landed me in the system, my grandmother had also died many years ago due to illness but there was still my grandfather who was still alive and some cousins and their parents.

So I had packed up my bags, ran off on the next bus and headed to the last known address of my grandfather's in a little known town in Oregon. I didn't know what to expect when I got there but from my research on him I knew he was a bit of a criminal and a swindler so there wasn't much to expect I supposed. But as I traced the cursive lettering of his name I still hoped that I would be able to make some sort of connection with him at least even if it was short lived.

I just wanted to know a little more about the history of my family and maybe feel like I belonged somewhere. I had been a foster kid since I was a toddler and now as a seventeen year old teenager I was hoping that this trip would give me the answers I needed.

"Headed to Gravity Falls are you?" The driver spoke and I nodded as the sunlight trickled through the trees. "Lots of weird stuff happens there just to warn you. The people are all a little crazy if you ask me. Don't see why anyone would want to live there much less visit. Why are you going there?" She looked out into the scenery and smiled. "I'm looking for some relatives of mine." The bus driver smiled back. "Who are you looking for? I've been making my way to Gravity Falls and know just about everyone there. I might be able to point you in the right direction." I noticed that we were just about there so I gathered my things and made my way to the front of the bus.

"I'm looking for a guy named Stanford Pines. He's my grandfather. I heard he has some sort of shack on the outskirts of town." I couldn't really see most of the driver's face, his black hat and what looked like a fake beard covered just about every available space on his face but his sleeves were rolled up and I could see the outline of an eyeball tattooed on his forearm. "I know him. I drive the twins, Mabel and Dipper, his great niece and nephew here every summer. Didn't know that he had ever had kids of his own though." I shrugged and looked out towards the sign stating that they were within city limits.

"Well genetics don't lie. I traced it all the way back to him. So now I'm going to introduce myself to him, get to know the family. My family as it turns out." The driver pulled to a stop in town, pulling out a map from his jacket and handing it to me. "I hope it turns out the way you want it to. Here's a map to the shack he owns. Good luck." I gave him a nod of thanks and headed out towards the small diner, my bags in tow and a hunger in my stomach. Taking a seat in the diner I read through the menu and quickly decided on the pancakes with syrup.

"Hello." I was startled as a male dressed in a gold colored coat and black shirt and pants took a seat across from me. "Hi." I stated simply, my guard up and hesitant as to what exactly this guy wanted of me. I noticed he had an eye patch over one of his eyes, golden hair that almost sparkled when the sun hit it through the window. He was grinning at me charmingly.

"My name is Bill. I saw you sitting here all alone and noticed that you seem to be new around here so I thought I would stop in and introduce myself." He reached over the table with a black gloved hand for me to shake it, which I did even though I was still slightly confused as to his being here. "Mira. Nice to meet you. Why are you wearing gloves? It's summer time." Bill let out a soft chuckle and shrugged. "I'm a magician by trade so naturally I have to look the part. Did you notice my top hat?" Looked atop his head and noticed that he indeed have a top hat that was partially tilted to the side.

"I suppose you wouldn't be a magician without a top hat. What kind of magic do you do?" I asked and dug into my delicious pancakes that were slathered in maple syrup. "All kind of magic. Cards, sleight of hand, illusions are my specialty though." His lips curled into a sly grin.

"Very interesting. I'm sure you get all the girls giggling at your feet when you pull money out of their ears don't you?" I watched as Bill leaned forward on his elbows towards me, eyes hooded seductively at me. "Oh they giggle alright but if it makes you jealous I can stop doing it to other girls and just do it for you. I bet you have a wonderful laugh." A slight blush crossed my cheeks as I gulped down another bite of pancake. "Now that's a beautiful face right there." He looked at me with a soft smile which made me blush some more.

It was silent between the two of us, nothing but the usual sounds of the diner surrounding us. "Now Mira. What brings you to our little corner of the universe? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be in a small town like this." I watched him reach over and take a bite out of the remainder of my pancakes, licking his lips free of syrup. "I'm here looking for someone. Stanford Pines? I need to talk to him about a few things." Bill's eye widened a little at the mention of my grandfather's name but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well I know where he lives. After breakfast I could take you there if you'd like." He leaned back and spread his arms over the back of the booth. "I would like that but I have to check into the hotel first before I head over there. It would be kind of weird to go there with all of my bags, especially if he kicks me out."

I took a swig of orange juice and then I heard him chuckle. "Now I know where I've heard your name before! You're the reservation at my hotel!" I glanced at him with suspicion. "So you're a magician and a hotel owner? Sounds fishy." Bill lifted a brow and brushed his hand through his hair. "Well it's a small town and even as excellent magician as I am money is still tight. So I inherited my parent's hotel when they passed." I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost mine when I was just a kid." Bill nodded and stood, holding out his gloved hand for me to grab onto it. "And I'm sorry for your loss. Now, do you want to get checked in?" He smiled down at me as I grabbed his hand in mine, the feeling of silk gloves wrapping my skin gently as his long fingers closed over mine. "But I haven't paid yet." I stated weakly as my hazel eyes followed all of his graceful movements.

"Don't worry about it. I paid for you the moment you sat down." The blush returned to my cheeks but luckily my long dark brown hair covered much of it as Bill guided me outside to a black car with gold trim, a triangular hood ornament gleaming in the light. He held open the door for me and took my bags, placing them in the trunk of his immaculate vehicle.

"How old are you Bill?" I asked as we drove, rock on the radio of the car with the volume on low. "Oh I'm ancient can't you tell?" He glanced over at me with a grin on his handsome face. "Nineteen. I'm nineteen." I felt a little better about being in the car with someone around my age even though I should never have gotten into a car with a complete stranger in the first place. "Cool." I replied awkwardly. I watched as we pulled up to a small hotel, pretty ordinary compared to what Bill seemed to be into I thought. Getting out of the car he once again grabbed my things and led me to the nearest door which had a number one in what looked like a triangle.

"And what's this behind your ear? Could it be?" His gloved hand reached behind my ear and pulled out a key with a triangle on one end, the number one engraved into it and placed it into the lock on the door. "It looks like it is your key, hiding right there behind your ear." He whispered as he unlocked the room and opened the door, holding it open for me to enter.

It was dark inside the room as I brushed past Bill, I stumbled on what was probably the rug and almost fell if not for Bill grabbing me and pressing me up against the wall. "Be careful. I forgot about the rug there. Are you alright?" I could feel Bill's face hovering right beside my ear, his body pressed against mine in the darkness, the only light coming from the doorway. "I'm fine. Thank you." I whispered softly, my heart pounding so loudly I was sure Bill could hear it thudding against my rib cage. "You're more than welcome Mira." He whispered into my ear, his breath rushing over my skin.

"Let me turn on the light." He moved his gloved hands over the wall but didn't move away from me until a soft white light with a tint of blue to it lit up our position. I stifled a gasp as the light hit his eye which was focused solely upon my face, close enough for us to share a kiss but he pulled away, releasing me from his spell. "Here you go. It's got a little kitchenette, a living room with cable T.V, a full bathroom and bedroom. You have everything you need to feel like home." Bill leaned against the nearest wall as I placed my things into the bedroom. It was nicely decorated, hints of gold and blue all over the place.

"Alright now that I've put my things here I think it's time to go see Mr. Pines." I walked around Bill who was quiet, avoiding eye contact as much as I was. "Yes. Let's. But I do have to warn you, if any of the Pines see me then there is absolutely no way that they will agree to speak with you. We don't exactly get along these days ever since my parent's passed away. They don't really like me all that much. So if you need someone to pick you up just shoot me a text, here put your number in my phone." He reached into one of his pockets and handed her a gold smartphone.

I did as he asked without question. He technically the only person who seemed nice enough to drive me around until I was able to buy my own car. "Thank you for all your help. You've been so nice to me. I don't know how I can repay you." I smiled politely and handed him back his phone which he tucked back into his coat. "I'm sure we can make a deal of some sort tomorrow. Just text me when you're ready to leave and I'll be right there." He put the car in park and I got out, standing on the gravel and mud road that lead to where I would find my answers.

A ding sounded in my pocket, a text message. "That's my number. Later cutie." I waved awkwardly as Bill backed out of the drive, leaving me to walk the rest of the way alone. Taking out my phone I looked at the text message and found myself smiling. "Hate to see you go but love to see you leave." It said with a triangle signature at the end of the script.

I put my phone away, took a deep breath and headed towards the shack at the end of the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Alright so just to let you wonderful readers know, these chapters are not your typical chapters. Mostly because if I were to just post what I have written on my original story in the format that I have them in then you would be reading well over five thousand words at a time. So technically Chapters One, Two and Three are all part of the same original chapter in my other program. Read, review and enjoy!**_

I didn't know exactly what to expect but I certainly didn't expect a run of the mill Mystery Shack probably filled with all kinds of fake "mysterious" animals put together with glue and glitter. Walking up there were a few tourists taking pictures outside and several picnic tables all around. Walking into the gift shop entrance she was met with a tall brown haired teenaged girl about her age standing behind the sales counter while a boy who looked similar to her but wearing a beat up cap with a pine tree on the front was going through inventory.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" The girl behind the counter smiled brightly at me. "Hello. My name is Mira. I'm looking for Stanford Pines. Is he around?" I held my breath as the teens looked at one another with a look that I didn't understand before answering me. "Yeah hold on let me go get him for you." The boy smiled and went off to look for the man I had asked for. "I'm Mabel that was my brother Dipper. Stanford Pines is our great uncle. How do you know him? If he owes you money I can pretty much tell you right now you are not going to see it anytime soon."

The girl, Mabel, leaned over the counter with a friendly face. "I actually haven't really met him yet. I just have something for him I guess you could call it a surprise." I looked down suddenly feeling shy and more nervous than I had ever felt before in my life.

"I told you I don't know anyone named Mira!" A grumbly voice echoed through a door as a tall, grizzly looking older man came into view. He was dressed in black and wore a fedora on the top of his grey haired head. "What do you want? I'm a very busy businessman. Either buy something or get out!" I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders for the next words that would come out of my mouth.

"Hello, my name is Mira. Mira Pines. I am your granddaughter." The old man looked confused for a second before a bellow of laughter came out of his mouth. "That's ridiculous! I never had any kids! You're barking up the wrong tree! Now scram!" I felt my heart drop down to my knees and I fought back tears. "Wait! Please! I really am your granddaughter I swear! I had genetic testing done and everything! My father was your son and he and my mom died when I was little and I have spent my whole life in the system and trying to find out more about my family! Please!" The tears welled up in my hazel eyes without my permission, but I fought to keep them from falling.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "I saved up every penny I had in order to make it to this point. Please don't send me away." I begged, staring at Stanford and pleading with my eyes. It was quiet for a moment before his eyes softened a little bit looking at me. "Shut down the shack kids. Send everyone home. You, follow me." I felt hope creep up into my chest as I followed Stanford into the house and into the kitchen where he motioned for me to take a seat at the table. "Want something to drink?" He offered and I suddenly felt parched. "Some water is fine thank you."

I spoke softly, unsure as to what was going to happen and why he would deny me and then turn around and invite me in. A few minutes later I watched as Mabel and Dipper came into the kitchen and took their seats around me. "Listen kid. I don't have any kids, I never had any and never really wanted to have any to begin with. So I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm sorry." I felt my heart sink again and I got up to leave only to be stopped by his hand on top of mine. "Can you keep a secret kid?" I looked at him and my cousins, all of their eyes were focused on mine. "Of course I can keep a secret. What's all this have to do with anything? If you aren't my grandfather then why am I still here? I clearly screwed up again." I sat back down in my chair, water forgotten.

"Because even though I'm not the one you're looking for I think I know who it is. You know how twins skip a generation?" I nodded, unsure as to what that was supposed to mean. "Yeah? My twin died in the womb. Again what are you getting at here?" I waited patiently for them to explain only to hear a set of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Stan? What's the emergency? Why'd you close the shop early?" An identical version of Stanford entered through the kitchen door, his eyes focusing on me almost immediately through square glasses.

"I don't understand? I read that your brother had died in an accident years ago. How can there be two of you?" The other Stanford stood there like a deer caught in headlights as I felt my head about to burst with unanswered questions. "Well actually I faked my death and took my brother's name after a series of complicated and very confusing events where he went missing for a while. My name is Stanley. This is your grandfather Stanford. Stanford, meet your granddaughter, Mira." The room was silent as the two of us tried to digest this new information. We just stared at one another for several minutes, both confused and unsure as to what to do.

"How is this possible? I don't know you I'm so sorry." Stanford, the real one it turns out, held out his hands in apology. Instantly I noticed that he had six fingers on both hands. "My grandmother said that she met you in college, on some trip, said that you met, fell in love but then you decided to further your studies elsewhere and leave her behind. Several months after that my father was born, he married my mother and then had me. Both of my parents died when I was really young, and they couldn't find any close relatives willing to take me in so I got sent into foster care where until a few months ago I was staying and trying to find my real family. I can prove it."

I reached down and slipped off my flats, exposing the six toes on each foot. "It's a really rare genetic mutation and its passed down through the paternal side of genetics." I waited for him to respond, to do anything but stand there looking at me with so many mixed emotions that I couldn't name.

"I'm sorry. I should go." I finally said as I put my shoes back on and made to leave only to be once again be stopped, this time by a six fingered hand on my shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. Please stay and tell me about yourself. I believe you and clearly the rest of my family does as well otherwise they wouldn't have let you meet me in the first place." I felt my heart finally relax in my chest for the first time since I got out of Bill's car as my grandfather led me into the living room to sit on the couch. "How old are you Mira? Are you in school?"

Stanford asked while everyone else filed in around us. "I'm seventeen. I graduated high school last year and I haven't decided where or if I want to go to college yet. But I have multiple offers from places that would like to have me go. I just kind of thought that I should try to find out more of where I came from. So I saved all the money I had and tracked you down. I came into town from St. Louis where I spent most of my life growing up in different foster homes. I have a picture of my dad if you want to see it?"

Stanford nodded slowly as I pulled out my wallet where I had a photo of my mom and dad at the hospital the day I was born and I handed it over. He stared at it for a moment with tears almost starting to well up in his eyes. "How young were you when they passed away? Do you remember them at all?" Mabel asked when it seemed as though Stanford was too involved in looking over the photo. "I was about four years old so I don't remember too much of them but I have photos and my dad's journal. So I can bring that over sometime if you'd like. I've read through it a hundred times, I could probably recite it back to you verbatim if I tried."

Stanford looked up from the photo finally, a quick swipe of the back of his hand wiped away the tears in his eyes. "He wrote a journal? Guess that must be a family trait." He gave a soft chuckle and handed the photo over to his twin brother Stanley to look at. "I would love to have a look at it if you wouldn't mind. I can't believe after all this time, it hadn't even thought that I even had a child out there running around. Much less a granddaughter. You graduated high school at sixteen you say? You must be pretty smart. What is your favorite subject to study?"

I couldn't believe that I was even sitting here with a family I never thought I would find. "I like science mostly. But I'm really good at math and art." After several hours of getting to know the rest of the Pine squad I decided to call it a day and made plans for us to hang out the next day. As I stood just inside the doorway I received hugs from Mabel, Dipper and Stanley before Stanford came and stood in front of me with a look of sadness.

"I'm so glad you came to find me Mira. I wish I could have been there for your father but he looked so happy holding you there in his arms. I think he turned out alright and so did you." I smiled and allowed him to wrap his arms around my shoulders, pulling me tightly in a comforting hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Pops. I mean if that's ok to call you that?" Stanford thought about it for a moment before smiling and shrugging. "It works. I'll see you tomorrow kiddo. Be safe getting back to town. Are you sure you don't need a ride?" I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I've got a ride waiting for me."

I waved good bye and walked back down the darkening drive and texted Bill that I was ready to be picked up if he was available to which he responded with "Be there in a jiffy." Again with the triangle signature. By the time I got to the end of the drive there he was just pulling up. When I got into the car he grinned at me. "So? How'd it go? I can guess that you didn't get thrown out since it's almost dinner time." I smiled back at him and was practically beaming through the pores on my face.

"It went great! I got to meet him and Mabel and Dipper and it was so nice to get to know all of them and on top of that we made plans for tomorrow but don't worry you don't have to drive me. They offered to pick me up." I leaned back in my seat and stared up at the ceiling only to realize that he had a moon roof in the top of his car, showing me the fading sunlight. "I'm glad. Although driving you around isn't a problem for me. I don't mind it, gives me something nice to look at."

I blushed at the compliment. "Is this how you normally are? Acting smooth just to get a girl to like you? As if your looks weren't good enough you just have to be smooth along with it." Bill pulled into the parking lot in front of my hotel room and glanced over at me with a charming grin. "Oh? You think I'm good looking?" I looked out the corner of my eye at him, trying not to make a big fool of myself in front of him.

"Well yeah I mean look at you. You've got golden lock, a mysterious eye patch, you're tall and handsome and charming and you've got some serious fashion sense. Although I don't understand the whole triangle thing you've got going on." I realized that I had said too much and tried to hide my face from Bill, the beet red blush creeping on my cheeks would betray me.

I heard a soft chuckle beside me and then the sound of fabric moving closer to me, a gloved hand reaching to gently grasp the tip of my chin, bringing my face back around so he could see it. "There you go, no reason to hide that pretty face of yours. All flushed like that. It's adorable." His thumb grazed the skin of chin and I had to fight the urge to simply melt in his fingertips. There was something so dangerously alluring about him that I couldn't escape it. "How about you have dinner with me? You look…famished." I nodded in agreement before I had even realized what I was agreeing to. "Good. My treat." He released my chin, breaking the contact with my skin as well as the strange magnetism flowing off of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews so far! I love reading them and fully appreciate the feedback! I am going to make it a point to update daily as best as I can! As for this chapter I am obligated to let you know that there is some serious mature content on here so read at your own risk, I know it's a little short but I was really anxious to finish the story so I moved the plot along a lot. Also this just so happens to be how my original chapter ended in the program I'm using! Super long! Read, review and enjoy!**_

He came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the only door without a number, the one right beside mine that I hadn't noticed before. But this one had a triangle with a top hat like the one Bill normally wore where the number would be, the peep hole looking almost like an eye in the center of the golden little triangle. "This is where I live so if you have any problems with anything I'm just a knock away." He held my hand and opened the door with his other one, seemingly without a key of any kind unless it was unlocked.

"Please, do come in. Make yourself at home." He guided me into the entrance where I was met with dark beautiful hardwood floors, sandy golden walls with black and gold wall sconces. The room lit up with the same strange slightly bluish light that was in my room as he turned on the lights. The entryway opened up to a large living room that had the same hardwood throughout, several black and gold pieces of furniture, a golden rug here, a black and gold one there.

A large plasma screen television graced one wall with several pictures of the Egyptian pyramids on either side. There were also several pyramid shaped objects strewn throughout the room. Turning to my right there was a decent sized kitchen with all modern hardware as well as the first splash of a different color other than gold, stainless steel appliances, all the latest in cooking essentials, black granite with flecks of gold in it on the counter tops, cabinetry that matched the dark floors with gold triangular pulls on all the doors. "You sure enjoy the black and gold scheme don't you? And apparently triangles."

Beside me Bill gave a soft laugh and guided me deeper into the living room. "How does Chinese sound? I've been craving some Chinese." I nodded and sat down on the couch at his gentle touch, watching as his long body gracefully seated itself beside me, lengthy legs crossed at the knee, one arm reached out behind her on the back of the couch.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got some wine?" He lifted a suggestive brow towards me and I shook my head. "I'm not of age and if I remember correctly neither are you!" Bill leaned in close to me. "Oh come on darling dear. Neither of us are going to get into trouble. We don't have any parents around to tell us no. Besides, one glass wouldn't hurt now would it? I promise to get you home safe and sound next door." I thought about it for a moment. He was right. It wasn't like I had parents, legally I was pretty much able to do just about anything I wanted since I was no longer in the foster system and I was not under anyone's authority anymore. Also I did have a room right next door so I wasn't going to be driving anywhere at all. And one glass wasn't going to get me intoxicated.

"Sure. I guess one glass couldn't hurt." Bill smirked and moved away from me to head into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of red wine from his chiller in the fridge. "There you go. You earned this. You traveled all the way out here, met with your long lost relatives and told me to my face that I was one good looking guy. So a toast. To you Mira Pines." He poured out the wine expertly into the glasses and raised them in a toast to her.

With a clink of glass I raised my glass to my lips and took my first sip, and boy was it delicious. "Is this what alcohol tastes like? This is so smooth and yummy!" Bill smiled and took a sip from his glass, sitting close to her on the couch, our bodies almost touching. "I take it this is your first drink? Not all alcohol tastes like this. This is the good stuff." He took another sip at the same time I did, his one eye watching my movements carefully.

"Well I like it. Thank you again for being so gracious. You've been pretty awesome about helping me feel welcomed today." I relaxed into the comfortable couch and gazed into my glass of red liquid with a soft smile on my face. "Glad to be of service." I took off my flats only to hesitate and attempt to put them back to no avail. "You've got twelve toes?" Bill said as he took another sip. "Yeah. It's a genetic thing. My grandfather had twelve fingers." I did a second attempt to put them away but Bill kicked my shoes out of reach.

"That's pretty cool. Makes you unique. Special. I like that." He stood suddenly at a knock on the door which made me jump slightly in response. "Chinese." He stated simply as he went to the front door, leaving me to sip my wine for a couple minutes even though I don't remember him ever ordering the food.

When he came back he motioned for me to sit on the floor across from him at his coffee table which was glass and roughly resembled a triangle in a way. I sat and made myself comfortable on the golden rug underneath, watching as he set out the food in front of me and himself carefully. For the first time I watched him take his black gloves off, as well as the golden cloak, revealing the pristine white short sleeved button up underneath as well as a black bow tie that I hadn't noticed before. He proceeded to remove the bow tie and place it next to him where his cloak and gloves lay before glancing up at me with a strange look I couldn't decipher.

"Dig in. This stuff is delicious." We ate in relative silence, each of us focusing on our wine and dinner. I looked up when I was done and watched as he wiped his mouth, stood and waved his hand in front of the wall, a second later music came through invisible speakers. The song lyrics from a song I recognized as being called Just Gold, it was kind of a robotic carnival rock song came through.

"Dance with me." I looked up at the exposed long fingered hand, placed my hand in his and felt my body move of its own accord, moving closer to his embrace. I felt as though I was watching our dancing from somewhere outside my own body. We moved quickly through the steps, Bill leading me through each segment as if I was a puppet on strings, bending to his will. His eye was hooded, staring deep into my soul as we danced. He turned me so my back was pressed tightly against his chest, long fingers trailed down my arms, grazing my sides, down to my hips as his face moved next to mine from behind. I could feel his warm breath graze across my skin on my neck.

"You may say that I'm breaking your mind. In my opinion you're much too kind." He whispered in time to the music. "You are the main attraction, your story must be told, you are a chain reaction that never gets old." I could feel my body giving into him as the song ended and turned into a song called Trust me, it was from a musical called the devil's carnival. The song was dark and slower, more seductive sounding. I could feel his lips mouthing the words, trust me, over and over again on my neck along with the lyrics.

My eyes closed of their own accord at the fluttering touch, his hands roaming over my sides. Suddenly he turned me to face him, our bodies pressed so close to one another that there wasn't any room for air between us. Bill rested one of his hands on the small of my back while the other splayed his fingers across my cheek, thumb running over my lips. I was entranced, mesmerized by Bill.

"Trust me," he whispered, removed his thumb, his lips pressed gently over mine. I didn't move at first but then I relaxed, giving in to the kiss, my hands resting lightly on his chest as the music played in the distance. I felt his hand move from my cheek to tangle in the nape of my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss as his tongue begged entrance.

I relinquished all control to him. Bill kissed me with a sense of hunger that I didn't quite understand but still relished in it as I kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last a hundred years as he took control of my body, moving us to the couch, my back making contact with the cushions, the kiss never breaking as Bill moved atop me, one hand at my hip, the other intertwining our fingers together above my head. I felt my heart about ready to burst right out of my chest as Bill's fingers graze the skin of my stomach, my legs on either side of his body.

Finally he broke the kiss, his lips leaving a trail of sensual kisses from my chin, down my neck as I let out a soft gasp, my body arching to keep as much contact with his as possible. His fingers moved under my shirt, exploring my skin over my stomach and upwards, moving around to my back, drawing me nearer to him. "Bill." I whispered with a hint of a moan without thinking, instantly making my cheeks flush with embarrassment. My skin felt as if it was on fire, burning just under the surface and Bill was the cool water that would sate the flames. "Mira. My mirror. My poison." He whispered against my skin, a grin on his lips. I wasn't sure what he meant but I didn't care I just wanted more.

Bill grabbed one of my hands and moved it to his shirt. "Unbutton it." He commanded and I obeyed. Shakily, clumsily I did as I was told, while he proceeded to kiss, suckle and nibble on my neck, distracting me as I attempted to finish unbuttoning his white shirt. Finally his chest was free, and my fingers greedily explored the finely sculpted skin. He was more muscular than I thought he would have been given how thin he was but I was pleasantly surprised by the Adonis like chest.

"Do you want more Mira?" Bill moved, hitching my leg over his hip, my stomach exposed and pressed against his, our breathing was heavy and I wanted more. I needed more. "Yes." I breathed as Bill pressed his lips to mine again, persistent and hungry. "Oh Mira, my poison, you'll be the end of me at this rate." He whispered as he lifted me to sitting on his lap, his hands lifting my shirt over my head, exposing my chest. I watched him shoulder his way out of his shirt, his lips exploring every inch of my exposed skin while his hands ran the length of my back, fingertips toying with the clips of my bra.

"Mira. Please be mine." Bill pulled my face to his kissing me deeply so much so that it made my head spin. He pulled away and pressed our foreheads together, his eye looking deeply into mine, full of heat and passion and wanting. "I don't know. We only met today. I'm not saying no but." He cut me off with another head spinning kiss, forceful and starving. "Then I'll ask every day until you say yes." I was about to protest but he silenced me with another kiss, a swift flick of his wrist and my straps were undone, my chest fully exposed to his roaming lips and hands. Without breaking contact Bill lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist easily, standing all at once and walking out of the living room towards a darkened hallway.

Halfway down he paused and pressed me tight against the wall, our bare chests tight against one another. "You are the most delectable toxin." He murmured as he pressed our groins together, tantalizing me and sending chills up my spine. I could feel his shaft yearning for release against my core. "None have ever been allowed into my inner sanctum. You will be the first and the last my delicious venom." I groaned as he moved against my core, causing a wonderful sensation. I heard a door open and I was bathed in a soft blue light, catching glimpses of the room as Bill lay me down on his silky black sheets. It was darker and there were more blues with only small glints of gold accents.

I lay on my back as Bill left a trail of hungry kisses down my chest, over my stomach and just above my pant line where he made short work of undoing my jeans, slowly pulling them along with my underwear down over my knees, my ankles until a soft thump of cloth landing on the floor and a soft sigh of appreciation coming from Bill's lips. A second later I heard a second thump of cloth, the music from the living room still able to be heard in his bedroom. He ran his fingers along the inside of my legs, his body moving along with them as they moved up and over my thighs. I gasped, eyes shooting open as I felt a lick grace my exposed core. A soft chuckle came from between my legs as another lick elicited a moan from my lips. He was slow, but left nothing untouched as I writhed under his ruthless tongue making me pant and moan, back arching and my chest heaving.

"Bill!" I moaned loudly as a spring that had been coiling in my loins suddenly released. He took a long lick before wiping the edge of his mouth, crawling on top of my shaking body, grabbing my hands and holding them over my head as he positioned himself over my entrance. I let out a moan as he slid inside of me, stretching and filling me up as far as he could. I could feel the base of what felt like a condom which somewhere inside my mind caused me more relief. "Mira, my poison, you are my destruction." He mumbled softly as he started to move inside of me, a soft groan of pleasure escaping his lips, my own lips moaning as he thrust within.

We moved in perfect synchronization with one another, writhing and thrusting together in a haze of ecstasy that I had never known before. Bill caressed me, held me, and grasped at me as though I was his lifeline, much like he was mine it seemed. We tossed, turned, but never once let go of one another, not even air could get between us.

Finally Bill lifted us to sitting position, my legs straddling him and my arms wrapped around his neck while his long fingers held tightly to my lower back. I could feel the spring in my core tightening, preparing to release the tension, my moans turned to gasps of me calling Bill's name over and over again. I glanced down through my lashes at Bill who I could tell was nearing his own climax as he tightened his grip around me with one hand wrapped around my waist, the other grabbing my chin and pulling our faces together.

"You are my destruction Mira. You are mine." He spoke possessively, thrusting deep into my center causing me to cry out loudly as he released the coil in that final thrust, a flash of gold caught my eye as it seemed to reflect out of his eye just before he closed it and released himself into me. He kissed me deeply and slowly lay us down on the sheets once more, still inside of me as we came down from our high together.

Finally he removed himself from me, leaving me feeling almost empty until he pulled me to him again tightly with a satisfied sigh on his lips. We stayed there like that for what felt like an eternity, just listening to one another breathe, the racing hearts that slowly calmed down to a normal rhythm brought us back down from our high to rest comfortably on his silky black sheets.

"We should do dinner every night." Bill chuckled and kissed the top of my head gently. "I agree. Hey Bill?" I moved so that I could look him in the eye. "Why do you keep saying that I'm you're destruction? Or calling me your poison? What does that mean?" Bill rolled over on his back with a soft sigh as I sat up, leaning on one elbow watching him. "Ever since I saw you step off that bus and walk into the diner I just couldn't get you out of my system like a poison. You consume me." I blushed slightly as he reached up and brushed some of my hair back behind my ear. "I've never met someone who could make me burn like you've made me burn on the inside." He sat up and looked at me with a grin. "You're the only one who has ever made it in here. Actually you're my first." I looked at him with shock. "Wait. What? You're a virgin?" Bill leaned in and kissed my nose.

"Not anymore I'm not." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "But you seemed so experienced? I've only had sex once and it was not anything like that." Bill kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers. "I just must be that good. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." I watched as we intertwined our fingers over and over again.

"I did. It was very fun." We sat there quietly for a while, his one eye roaming over my figure. "So now what do we do? I'm not really sure what the protocol for this situation is. Do I leave or do I stick around?" I asked, blushing at the smile that graced his face. "Oh and miss the golden opportunity to see you sleeping? Come here. Tonight, you're all mine." I curled up next to him as he pulled the blankets all around us, holding me close, possessively. "Good night my poison." I yawned and as exhaustion suddenly hit me out of nowhere. "Good night Bill."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Again I got pretty anxious to move the plot along. I spent most of last night completely re doing the ending and I must say I love it so much more now! Also if you want to know where my inspiration came from for this story I should tell you that it involves and many hours of Bill and Dipper related music. I don't normally do that particular pairing but have been considering it as of late. Anyways on with the story! Read, review and enjoy!**_

The next morning I awoke alone in Bill's large bed, bundled in his silk blankets. Looking around I could see that the door was opened a crack and I heard the sound of pans being moved around followed by the smell of breakfast. I got up and grabbed the robe that was laid out next to me, the soft velvety embrace smelling of Bill, walking out of the bedroom I grabbed my clothes from the foot of the bed, putting on my underwear in the process before heading towards the kitchen where I saw Bill leaning up against the counter, one eye staring into the distance.

There was a slight frown on his face and he seemed to be mouthing something under his breath. "Dangerous…not according to plan…poisonous to us…to you…really like her…kill…no…won't do it…shut up…go away…" I knocked on the wall, startling Bill, his eye flashing gold for a split second again like it had the night before only to have it go back to normal. "Good morning little sleepy head. Sorry if I woke you. I thought it would be nice to serve breakfast for you." He motioned for me to take a seat at the bar where there were two plates with a couple pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Thank you. It looks awesome." I sat down and he poured some orange juice into our glasses and took a seat next to me. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked between bites and I nodded. "Like a baby." I smiled, trying to put what I had just seen out of my mind. Maybe I wasn't hearing things right. We finished breakfast and I stood up to grab my other things that were folded neatly on the edge of the couch.

"Going somewhere darling dear?" Bill asked watching me. "Well I am in sore need of a shower and I haven't unpacked or anything. Plus I have Dipper and Mabel coming to pick me up this afternoon so regretfully I must return to my own room for a while." I smiled over my shoulder so he didn't think I was being ungrateful. He stood and kissed my cheek. "Well then I suppose I can't keep you here forever now can I? Such a shame." He twirled a lock of my brown hair between his fingers idly as I stared up at him, unsure what to say.

"Let me know if you want to hang out after you get done with your cousins tonight. Now get going before I change my mind about letting you go." He leaned down, our lips locking sweetly even though I could tell he wanted more as he gave my rear end a pat, following me out the door and watching as I entered my room.

I leaned heavily against the door once I was safely inside my own room. It felt as if this was the first time I had managed to get my breath of fresh air. Bill was a whirlwind that was for sure. Taking a deep breath I made my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and starting to work on putting my things away into the drawers with my phone on the charger. Luckily Bill was being relatively quiet, giving me some space to relax without him.

I sat on the couch and turned on the television as I finished putting my things away, my dad's journal as well as some photos and random things that had belonged to my parents so that Stanford could take a look at them. There wasn't much on in Gravity Falls but it was a good way to pass the time. All of a sudden I got a ping on my cell phone.

" **Hiya! It's a Mabel texting you to let you know that me and Dipper are headed your way! So get your pants on and lets partay**!" I smiled at the several sets of smiling emojiis that were following her message. I checked my hair and decided to wait for them outside. I locked up behind me and went to stand out in the sunlight. It wasn't long before I noticed Bill coming outside with a bag of trash in his hand. "Looking good there darling." He wriggled his eyebrow at me and walked around the corner to put his trash in the garbage can before coming to stand in front of me, placing a hand above my head on the wall I was leaning against. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"So will you be mine Mira?" I rolled my eyes a little and smiled up at him. "Persistent aren't you? Ask me once you know me a little better and then we will see. I only just came to town yesterday in case you don't remember. Speaking of, I still need to pay you for the room." I went to reach for my wallet when my hand was trapped by his gloved fingers. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house for as long as you need it." I looked at him with confusion.

"I couldn't do that! That wouldn't be fair to you!" Bill leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then how about this. We can make a little deal. You come over for dinner whenever you're not with your family and help me do the housekeeping in the other rooms here and you can stay here rent free." He extended his gloved hand for me to shake it.

"Do we have a deal?" I hesitated for a moment, going over the pros and cons of such a deal. Certainly I would enjoy not having to spend my money on a hotel, also spending time with Bill with a free dinner wouldn't be so bad would it? I did like him a lot already and he was already swaying me to be willing enough to be called his.

"We've got a deal." I reached and grasped his hand, a smile gracing his lips. "Good. Now let's really seal the deal." He pulled me into him, grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply. I could feel the heat building between the two of us much like it had the night before. Before I knew it he was pulling away from me again, allowing me to get another breath of fresh air.

"Looks like your ride is on its way here poison. Call me later if you're feeling a little lonely tonight." By the time I opened my eyes he had his back to me, a hand raised in a sign of farewell as he swaggered his way back into his room just as I saw an older car pull up to the hotel. Mabel was sticking her head out her window with a huge grin on her face while Dipper drove, his hat obscuring part of his face but I could see he was smiling. "Are you ready?" Mabel asked me as I walked up and got in the back seat of the car.

"Oh I made you something by the way!" The excited girl threw a light yellow sweater that had my name sewn into the chest, looking up I noticed that Mabel was wearing a purple one with her name on it. "Thank you. It looks comfy." I smiled as Mabel turned around and grinned at me from the front seat. "It's so weird that we have a cousin the same age as us don't you think Dipper? But you sure have the Pines' signature good looks that's for sure! Oh and by the way we closed the whole shack down for the day and we are going to have a picnic! We have a couple of people we want you to meet as well, they know about Grunkle Ford so there's nothing to worry about there."

Dipper started the drive back towards the Mystery Shack, glancing at me from the rearview mirror. "You know I never noticed this hotel here before. Do you know if it's new?" I shook my head. "No, I met the owner he said his parent's ran it before they passed away and now he takes care of it. He's really nice." Mabel's eyes got really big, as if they came to a realization that I hadn't. "OOOOOO! You like him! Is he cute? What's he like? Spill it sister!" Mabel was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement and it made me blush.

"Well I don't really know him all that well but last night he bought me dinner and it was pretty awesome. I think he's pretty cute but there is something off about him that I can't quite put my finger on. It's weird being around him, it's like all the air in the room is gone when he's around me and I don't actually get a breath in until he's gone." Mabel's face looked like she was going to explode with emotion. "It must be love at first sight! Does he like you back? If you guys get married I am totally going to plan your wedding there's no doubt about that!" Dipper rolled his eyes as we pulled into the driveway and gently shoved his sister back into her seat.

"Slow your roll Mabel. She just met the guy and you're already talking about marriage? I know you're into the whole love at first sight fairy tale stuff but sometimes these things take time. So chill." Mabel puffed and rolled her eyes at her twin. As they pulled up I could see Grunkle Stan and my grandfather Stanford standing on the porch along with two other people that I hadn't seen before.

One was a redheaded girl wearing a green plaid shirt and a cap, and the other was a round guy wearing a shirt with a question mark on it. Getting out of the car I was greeted with several hellos from everyone. Mabel grabbed my hand and led me excitedly towards the new people who smiled at me happily. "This is Wendy and Soos. They both used to work here when Dipper and I were kids but they don't anymore. You guys this is my long lost cousin Mira. She's Grunkle Ford's granddaughter."

Wendy shook my hand and smiled at me. "Yo. What's up?" Next was Soos, who gave me a little salute, "Pleasure to meet you little Pine lady." I nodded before turning towards my grandfather who was calling for me. "Hey Pops. I brought my dad's things for you to look at." I handed over the journal and the photographs, noticing the little bit of watering in Stanford's eyes as I handed them over. "Thank you Mira. I'll be sure to get these back to you as soon as possible." I shook my head.

"Keep them as long as you want. I have the things that I want back at my hotel room, more personal things from my parents that I want to keep. You can have these." I was not expecting the hug that I suddenly found myself in but I returned the embrace with a smile. A second later we heard the snap of a camera to our right and we broke apart.

"It was just so cute I couldn't resist taking a picture!" Mabel giggled from behind the camera. "Dipper! Come here so we can take a picture together!" She called out to Dipper who was helping Stan with the grill. Pretty soon I was getting pictures with everyone, especially with Ford. Mabel was just adamant that I get as many photos as possible with him.

Right after eating Ford asked me to come sit next to him, away from the group that was playing tag with Mabel and her pet pig Waddles. "I want you to know that I never intended to leave your grandmother alone to raise your dad. I was just so caught up in my research that I was foolish and left behind the only thing that really matters and that's family." I nodded and looked at the surrounding forest. "It's ok. No hard feelings. But what was your research anyways? And why choose Gravity Falls of all places?" Ford sighed and looked all around us in the trees.

"There are a lot of strange things that happen out here. Creatures that we once thought were just myths roam deep inside the forest here. Most are harmless for the most part but there was one that caused a lot of havoc for us Pines here. It's another reason I wanted to speak to you alone." Ford grabbed a stick and drew in the dirt, a pyramid with a top hat and a single eye.

"This is a demon named Bill. He's a Trans dimensional demon who came through a rift I created a long time ago. I cannot stress enough to you the importance of you being careful of him. We haven't seen or heard from him in a long time so who knows what happened to him but I don't want anything to happen to you because you didn't know about him. He wants to use one of my experiments to bring about the destruction of our world and he's sneaky. He will trick you into thinking that he's your friend only to turn around and get rid of you the moment he's gotten what he wants. He can creep into your mind, make you feel things you've never felt before. He can possess people's bodies. Are you ok?" Ford placed a hand on my shoulder, holding me steady as I stared at the ground between my feet with wide eyes.

I felt sick to my stomach. "What exactly is it that he's done to you guys?" I whispered through lips that suddenly had gone dry. There was no hint of him lying to me in his tone or his posture. And why would he make something like that up to begin with? Besides, looking at the pyramid in the dirt with the hat and the single eye sent flashes of things that reminded me of all the strange things about Bill that I had noticed already.

"He's possessed Dipper, tried to kill us several times and has nearly destroyed the world before he made his disappearance. Why? What's wrong Mira? You look like you're going to pass out." I stood up suddenly, the urge to move was too strong for me to continue sitting. I began to pace back and forth, the pyramid with it's unblinking eye seeming to follow me around as I paced. "Mira? What's wrong? You can tell me." I shook my head, looking away from the drawing in the dirt with tears stinging my eyes. "Is it possible for the person he possessed to not know they've been possessed? Do you think that maybe they're like trapped and maybe he doesn't have full control of them?"

Ford stood and grabbed my shoulders with both hands, stopping me from pacing and forcing me to look at him to see the concern in his eyes. "I don't think so kiddo. You need to tell me what's going on right now. Do you know who he is?" I looked at him with mixed emotions on my face. "I think I do. I just thought he had a strange obsession with triangles and gold but he seemed so nice to me, even this morning when I saw him. He made me breakfast, he…" I trailed off and broke away from Ford's grip. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Do you know what he's planning?" He asked and shook my head. "I don't know anything but when I walked in on him in the kitchen this morning he seemed to be talking to himself. He said something about something being dangerous or not going according to some plan. He said he liked me a lot and he wanted something to go away, to shut up. Then when I made myself known he turned and I saw his eye glow a sort of gold color before it went away. I thought it must have been a trick of the light inside his place." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and confusion.

"But he doesn't look like the pyramid. He's a person but he has an eye patch covering one eye and he wears a hat just like that. He was the one who dropped me off yesterday and picked me up. He said that you guys had some sort of beef with one another so that's why he couldn't be seen picking me up." I stared down at the drawing again and kicked at it's face, destroying the image of the eye staring at me.

Ford was silent as he came to stand beside me, the rest of the family seemingly oblivious to the discussion we were having. "I need some air. I'll be right back." I spoke, not listening to Ford as he called for me to come back, saying that it wasn't safe for me to go into the forest alone. But I couldn't stand still any longer. Running always helped me think, helped me get things in perspective when the rest of the world looked all confused and backwards. I could hear them calling for me but I didn't want to stop yet. I needed to run this off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating. I was super freaking sick and then my son got sick so basically it has just been terrible this week. Anyways here you go! Thank you! Read, review and enjoy!**_

I don't know how long I ran or how far but soon enough I was heading straight for a clearing in the woods where a flash of yellow caught my eye. I slowed down to look closer at what I already knew was there even though it shouldn't have been there in the first place. There he was, leaning against his cane and looking in my direction as if he already knew that I would be coming there.

"Come on over little toxin. I already know that you're there. I can hear your thoughts for miles away." He called out to me but I didn't want to go. I was suddenly terrified of him, his voice sounded different, his whole demeanor was different. "Looks like you need a little nudge in the right direction. Here let me help you out with that." All of a sudden I felt as if my middle was being grabbed by a large hand, my body flying forward towards Bill without me having to move at all.

"There we go. Now we can get this show on the road." I tried to back away, I tried to move at all but I couldn't. "Let me go!" I hissed at him but he only laughed as I struggled. "Not going to happen. You see you have access to something I want and what I want I get." Bill moved closer to me and I flinched away from him.

"You lovely little Pines are always so interesting. So smart. Always giving me trouble and getting in my way. Pine tree, Shooting Star and the old men have already figured out their own ways of keeping themselves safe from me for the most part and I thought that we had come to a standstill till a thought occurred to me. In this dimension there just so happens to be a surprising little tidbit that I had overlooked. Do you know what that little tidbit was?" He leaned in close to me with a smug look on his face.

"You! Of course it was you! Little ole you, the lonely little branch that has been hanging around on the outskirts of the main tree just waiting for its chance to be part of the group. All I had to do was get you here at the right time which proved much easier than I thought." Bill walked circles around me, his cane twirling idly around his wrist, that smug look on his face the whole time making me want to just punch it right off his mouth. 

"But what do you need me for anyways? And what about last night? Was that really necessary to get me here?" I glared at him, a new sense of hurt and feeling of being used starting to overwhelm me. Bill stopped and hung his head slightly, the smug look leaving his face. "That wasn't part of the plan. Let's just say there was a difference of opinion going on inside this little noodle of ours here."

I stared at him in confusion. Bill tapped the side of his head with his cane and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "See, since the last time I came into contact with your family I've managed to change a few things up. I'm not limited to my pretty little triangular form anymore, I managed to figure out a way to make this body on my own with a little ingenuity. Couldn't have them seeing me, ruining all my carefully laid out plans and whatnot."

Bill moved his hand and I found myself being forced to sit as he took a seat in front of me, long legs crossed. "So to get back to my point, you came available so I gave you little nudges here, there a little bit of everywhere. I bet you're wondering why I'm bothering telling you any of this aren't you? Of course you are. I can read your thoughts." He leaned in, a motion that I was forced to copy so that our faces were close to one another.

"You are going to make a deal with me and as part of the deal you need to know certain things and yet not be able to speak about them to the other Pines." I narrowed my eyes at him as sternly as I possibly could even though I could tell he wasn't buying it one bit. "I'm not making any deal with you!" I growled through clenched teeth but Bill was unfazed.

"Oh you will. If you don't I'll kill everyone that's out there searching for you right now. Can you hear how scared they are? Can you hear your grandpop calling your name, begging for you to come back? Your cousins?" The hush that seemed to have fallen over the area without me noticing lifted and I could hear the echoes of my relatives calling for me, the sound of their footsteps as they ran through the woods, searching for me, their voices full of concern.

"They love you deeply. Would probably risk their lives to get you back from my gloved hands if it came down to it and they would definitely fail in the long run. Do you want me to lead them here? Get it over with right now? I'm thinking after all the trouble they've caused me in the past I think a slow and gruesome demise would be the greatest way to go." He lifted his hand as if he was about to snap his fingers.

"No! Don't hurt them!" I begged on impulse much to Bill's satisfaction, the smug look returning to his face. "Please don't hurt them." I looked at his raised hand, still poised to snap as though it were a gun pointed at my face, terror and dread in my heart.

"Then make my deal. I promise that no harm will come to them if you do what I want you to do." I hesitated and he put pressure on his fingertips. "Ok! Just don't hurt them! Please!" I felt tears stinging my eyes, a tear falling down my cheek. Bill smiled the smuggest grin I had ever seen, one finger reaching to touch the tear that was hanging on my chin.

"Ah there we go now who said intimidation doesn't get what you want. Ok so here's the deal, you are going to get your grandfather's journals, there are three of them and he keeps them with him at all times so how you get them is of no importance to me just as long as you get them. But I do know that he will notice them immediately if they go missing so you are going to use these to fool him, exact replicas of the real ones but they're filled with gibberish."

He flipped his hand over, a flash of blue flame revealed three worn books with gold six fingered handprints on their covers. "Why do you need the real ones if you can use the replicas?" I asked and Bill's eye narrowed. "Because I need the real ones now quiet I'm not done talking. You also need to get this little ball of cool inky black stuff."

He waved his hand again and a little hologram like image appeared revealing a snow globe object filled with black liquid floating around inside of it. "I'm not going to bother explaining what it is so don't bother asking. And on top of all this I need your total devotion to me in this deal. And you can't tell anybody about it. I'll make it physically impossible for you to actually tell anyone so there's no way you can let them know what I'm up to. I also need to erase your memory of this little discovery out of your head so you won't cause trouble for me down the road."

My eyes widened in fear, tears streaming down my face freely now as I stared at him. "Don't worry it only stings a little and you'll still have the basic plan in mind but you won't really understand why you need to go through with it only that you know your family's lives are at stake if you don't do what you're told." He extended his hand to me, my arm becoming free at the same time so I could shake it.

"And you promise not to hurt them in any way shape or form?" Bill nodded, his eye staring right through me. "Deal." He grabbed my hand and I instantly felt a sharp pain reverberate through my skull, taking the breath out of me, causing me to lean forward. "See you later my little toxin." His voice echoed in the depths of my brain but when I looked up I couldn't remember why I was kneeling on the ground, my hands splayed under me as I fought to catch my breath.

A drop of blood landed on my skin, followed by another and another. Reaching up I touched my face, a wetness under my nose told me that I was having a nose bleed. Why was my nose bleeding? Did something hit me? Why did my head hurt as though someone had hit me with a sledgehammer? Behind me I could hear my grandpa calling my name, crashing through the bushes.

"Mira! Oh thank goodness I found you! Are you alright?" He asked as he came to kneel in front of me. It took me a moment to look away from the blood on my fingers and focus on him instead but when I did I could see the concern written all over his face.

"What happened?" I asked softly, looking around me and not remembering how I'd gotten there in the first place. I remembered running but I didn't remember coming to this particular clearing. "You tell me. You and I were talking and then you seemed to get spooked and next thing I knew you were running off into the woods. Are you hurt? You're bleeding." He reached into one of his pockets and grabbed a cloth, holding it up to my nose and instructing me to tilt my head back slightly so he could help stop the bleeding.

"Did you get hit by something? Fall down? Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked but after a quick check I decided that only my head hurt and I was having a nose bleed for some reason but couldn't remember why. "I don't remember. I don't think I'm hurt anywhere else. Maybe I fell and hit my head. I've got a killer headache." Ford brushed my hair away from my face and did a quick visual inspection of my status before moving my hand to hold the cloth to my nose.

"You probably tripped and hit your head then. You might have a slight concussion especially if you can't remember anything that happened afterwards. I want you to stay here overnight so I can keep an eye on you." He leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "Come on kiddo, let's get you settled in for the night. No more running for you." I let him help me up and we soon joined up with the rest of the group, all of them concerned for my wellbeing, each of them taking a look at my bloody nose and making sure I wasn't hurt anywhere else before giving me a huge hug that seemed to last forever.

"What happened to you? Why'd you run off like that?" Dipper asked while Mabel sat behind me playing with my hair, running her fingers through the few tangles gently. "I was talking to Pops and he was telling me about…" I frowned as I tried to remember what it was we had been talking about but it was gone as if someone had taken a napkin and scrubbed it clean.

"I think he was telling about some of the stuff that goes on around here and I guess it freaked me out a bit so I ran." I placed a hand on my forehead and tried to focus. It wasn't what we were talking about I knew that. We were talking about something else but I couldn't remember what it was. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." Mabel stopped playing with my hair and hugged me from behind tightly as Dipper held my hand.

"We're just glad you're safe." Dipper smiled at me as Mabel continued to hug me tight. "You get used to the weird stuff that happens around here. We've been dealing with this for a while now, we know how to deal with it. Even got a little manual." Dipper winked as he brushed a hand through his brown hair, revealing the constellation of his namesake on his forehead for a second.

"You'll have to show me that manual sometime then so I won't be caught off guard when something freaky goes on." I felt the words coming out of my mouth although I couldn't understand the reasoning behind them. There was almost a need to see whatever it was Dipper was talking about.

"Maybe sometime we will but for now I think we should just sit tight and hang out like regular cousins." Mabel's pet pig waddled over and sniffed my hand before making himself comfortable on my lap, a soft snoring coming from him shortly after. "Aw! Would you look at that! Waddles loves you! Oh I have got to get a shot of this. It's absolutely adorable!" Mabel shot off the couch I was leaning against to grab her phone.

"She's pretty eccentric isn't she?" I chuckled looking after her, Dipper laughing as well. "Yeah. She's pretty awesome. I wish more people were like her, including myself. Mabel's always been so trusting and sweet and just plain pure. If there's one thing I can count on in this world it's Mabel always having my back." I nodded and idly scratched behind Waddles' ear.

"Must be nice to have a twin. There's always someone there to talk to and deep down they understand even if they don't agree with you all the time." The words sounded sadder than I realized as Dipper looked at me with concern. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if I wasn't a twin." He said softly as if that was supposed to comfort me but I shook my head.

"You can't miss something you've never had. Although I do have to say sometimes I feel like I'm missing a part of myself you know? Like there's this whole other half of me that I've never been able to find. I like to think that if my twin had survived then maybe we would have been like you and Mabel." I felt a vibration in my pocket just as Dipper turned away, saying that he had to go help Mabel find her phone.

I had clearly made him uncomfortable but something about Dipper made me want to confide in him. I supposed he was probably just one of those people you could tell anything to and he would understand. Looking at my phone I saw a message from Bill asking me if I was going to be joining him for dinner that night.

A little part of me wanted to throw the phone away and run but I didn't know why. I had never been scared of Bill, had I? I shook my head, shaking off the strange feeling as part of the concussion and responded that I had decided to stay the night with the Pines instead and that I would be back in the morning to help out around the hotel like we had agreed upon this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Read, review and enjoy!**_

The rest of the afternoon went on relatively quiet, normal, unassuming. Although Ford kept coming to check to see how I was doing every hour or so, casting concerned glances when he thought I wasn't looking and occasionally whispering to his brother about something that clearly caused them both unease. Finally it was time for bed which I was more than happy to welcome.

"I'll sleep down here on the couch and you can take my bed upstairs with Mabel if you want to." Dipper offered and showed me upstairs after I had said good night to Stan and Ford. "Oh it'll be like a sleep over! We can gossip and have girl talk!" Mabel squealed happily as she helped Dipper set up where I would be sleeping. "Grunkle Ford said to not keep her up too late Mabel she did get a nasty hit on the head earlier today in case you're forgetting."

Dipper came in for a side hug, squeezing my shoulders gently for a second before saying goodnight and going back downstairs. Once he was gone Mabel zoned in on me, forcing me to sit next to her on her bed. "Ok so now that we are all alone you have got to tell me about this guy that you like. I need you to spill all the dirty little secrets to me!" I flushed as I thought of Bill back at the hotel, wondering what he was doing wandering around his house.

"Well what do you want to know about him?" Mabel's eyes became almost predatory as she delved in headfirst. "What's his name? How old is he? Have you kissed yet? Held hands? Does he have any pets? What's his favorite color? And stop me if this gets too personal but have you, you know? Done the deed? If so I swear there is no judgement here I just want to know since I have some questions about that whole mess of my own. So go!"

I blushed deep red. "Well his name is Bill, but I think it might be short for something else like William or whatever. He's nineteen, we have kissed, held hands. He doesn't have any pets that I know of. I'm thinking his favorite color is maybe yellow. And yes to the last question." Mabel looked at me for a second with shock only to change it back to her normal happy self.

"What was it like?" She asked, leaning forward closer to me with her chin resting in her hands. "Well, it was good. Amazing actually. It was like he knew exactly where to touch, to kiss in order to make me feel so great. I felt as if I was burning on the inside and at any second I would just burst into flames; and I wouldn't care if I did.

I needed him. Every part of my body physically ached for him and he knew just how to take care of that need." I gazed through the triangular window with a soft smile on my face while Mabel stared at me with wide eyes. "I don't know what it is about him but I think I really like him. Even though he kind of scares me at the same time and I can't figure out why. It's not like he has done anything I didn't want him to and he's been nothing but nice to me. What do you think?" I asked Mabel whose eyes were slightly teary looking at me.

"It's true love. It's supposed to be scary and it sounds like you might've found what I've been looking for like my whole life." She came and hugged me tightly. "You need to go for it Mira. He could be the one for you! Does he make you feel whole?" I thought for a moment and realized that he did indeed make me feel as if the hole that I had had since I was born was filled whenever I was with him. "Yeah. He does." Mabel rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Good. Then what could be the harm in just accepting how you feel? Just go for it." I nodded and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, setting it on the desk in between Mabel's and Dipper's beds while I changed out of my clothes.

Mabel was scrolling through my photos on my phone by the time I finished getting changed and had turned back around. "Is this him? Good god he's good looking!" She turned the phone around to show a picture of Bill shirtless laying seductively on the couch.

"I don't remember taking that photo. He must've taken that this morning while I was still asleep." I looked at the photo and took my phone back from her as I sat on Dipper's bed. "Either way kudos to you girl! He is a good looking hunk of meat and I need to know if he has any equally hot siblings or relatives that are single and ready to mingle with lil ole me!" The two of us shared a laugh before settling in for the night in our beds. I closed my eyes and was shortly off in dreamland.

 _The skies were dyed a deep red as I looked around the forest. It wasn't natural. I could hear a crackling sound in the distance but I couldn't see the source as the scent of burning wood filled my nostrils. The forest was on fire. I looked down and saw that I was carrying a small bag that was heavy in my arms._

 _The dream went in slow motion as I felt the need to run away from the flames that had suddenly come into view. The world went blurry as if I was running in an oil painting and I clutched the bag to my chest as if my life depended on it. Whatever was inside was important._

 _I could hear a sound of distant screaming, the sound distorted and filled with agony. Looking in front of me I could see a shape curled up on the ground but I knew who it was even before I came close to him._

 _Dipper's hat lay on it's side having fallen off of his head as he fell to the ground. My chest tightened, my eyes watered, and I was just so hot. Looking at Dipper's face I couldn't help but be terrified of the gruesome sight._

I shot out of bed with a gasp, beads of sweat clutched to my skin. Looking over at Mabel I noticed that she was sound asleep, mouth open and snoring softly. I shook my head, my heart racing in my chest so fast I felt it might fall right out of my chest. I decided I needed some air as I got up and headed back downstairs quietly.

Looking into the living room I saw Dipper asleep on the couch peaceful and certainly unscathed compared to what I had seen in my nightmare. I walked outside the screen door and took in a deep breath of cool night air. "Mira?" I jumped at the sound of Ford saying my name. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Ford rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, a cup of tea in his weathered hands as I attempted to get my pulse under control.

"What are you doing up? It's late and you should be asleep." I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. "I had a nightmare. And you should be asleep too old man." I grumbled, suddenly agitated. He chuckled and pat the seat next to him on the bench for me to sit. "As you get older you suddenly lose the ability to sleep like a normal person. Do you want to talk about your dream?" I sat next to him and shook my head.

The last thing I wanted to do was relive my nightmare, especially to my grandfather. "I just want to forget about it." I watched as Ford nodded his head slowly, his eyes looking inward as he thought about something. "We all have dreams we would much rather forget. But I wanted to talk to you alone. I wanted to apologize for scaring you the way I did today." I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair, staring up at the stars above us.

"It wasn't your fault I freaked out the way I did. It was just a lot to process all at once and I think better when I run." Ford gave a sigh of relief. "But there's also something else I want you to do for me. I need you to stay away from Bill. You are more than welcome to stay here. It's well protected and you never have to worry about it again." I looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me? Bill isn't dangerous. He's a little strange but he isn't anything for me to be protected from." Ford looked at me with a confused frown.

"But earlier…you said…" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Forget what I said earlier. I was mistaken and drawing conclusions to things that I just couldn't understand at the time. Thank you but I've been able to handle myself in pretty much all situations alone since my parents died." It was more harsh than I'd intended but my grandpa seemed able to handle it.

He was silent for several moments as he processed everything. "I'm positive you can handle quite a lot but still, I want you to be extremely careful. There are still plenty of things here that you don't understand and strange happenings around here especially since we don't know where Bill is hiding or what he is planning." Ford came over and placed a strong hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Please feel free to let us know whenever you feel like you are in trouble. We're family after all and we love you very much. If it ever gets too much then we will always have a place here for you." I nodded slowly and turned to look out at the night sky, a small sense of dread crawling through my veins making me feel cold inside.

I knew there was something off about me, my mind felt violated somehow but I didn't want to worry Ford any more than I already had today so I stayed silent about what I was really feeling. "Thank you. You know since I plan on sticking around you should start giving me some tips on how to deal with the strange stuff that you all say happens around here you know? Keep me safe when I'm not around you guys to back me up." Ford's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion but I maintained my innocent demeanor in spite of the nagging feeling that there was something odd about me saying anything about the subject.

"We'll see. Now this old man is going to head to bed and you should too. Good night kiddo." He ruffled my hair affectionately as he turned into the house to go to bed leaving me outside alone. I sat on the edge of the porch, feet hanging off the ledge as I stared up at the stars.

My mind went back to Bill, thinking about him put me on edge but also a slew of other emotions like anger, fear, desire, confusion, just to name a few. Putting a hand to my head I felt a little flushed. "Looks like I caught me some gold fever." I murmured to myself for reasons unknown to me as I shook my head. There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight I thought as I continued my gaze up in the night sky quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Currently the internet is out at my house so will try to update as best I can! Thank you! Read, review and enjoy!**_

The next few weeks went by in a rush it seemed as I suddenly found myself extremely busy with the Pines as well as helping Bill out at the hotel for some money which I didn't ask for but every Friday there was a black envelope with money inside, a short and usually seductive note tucked inside thanking me for my hard work and of course the ever present question of him asking me to be his girl.

Pretty soon I had saved up enough to buy a car of my own so with excitement I had called up my cousins and headed to the dealership and bought me a cute little red car with two doors and of course Mabel had decided that the event was party worthy so we had a get together. Most of my days were either spent with the family or with Bill and both were equally amazing in their separate ways. It was nice to finally be in a routine, to finally be a part of something again.

There was always the ever present wariness of Bill but it was often overshadowed by his physical presence whenever he was nearby, catching me up in his golden cape and sweeping all my fears under the rug. Stanford was reluctant to let me in on the secrets of Gravity Falls at first but with a little coaching from the twins and his brother he was slowly letting me in on some of the goings on but he always kept the source of his knowledge a secret, only showing me bits and pieces of information, copies from a book of some kind but never the real thing.

I wasn't sure why it bothered me that he wouldn't just let me see the book in person or why it mattered so much to me in the first place but I just shook off the feeling and attempted to get all the information that he was slinging my way locked inside my brain as best as I could.

I just focused on having fun and enjoying the company of everyone. I was sitting on my couch in my room going through a few photos I had developed back at the Mystery Shack and was putting some of them into frames when I heard a familiar knock on the front door.

"Come in! Door's unlocked!" I called, not bothering to get up from my comfortable spot on the couch as Bill sauntered in holding a delicious smelling pot of what was probably some sort of stew. "Hello stranger. Don't you look delectable as always." Bill greeted as he set the pot down on the counter.

"You know I'm thinking you need to get yourself a stove in here so I won't have to always do all the cooking." He said as he came over to sit next to me on the couch, looking over the photos strewn out in front of me in neat piles. "Well I have been thinking of moving into my own place at some point so I could do just that. Although I have to admit living next door to you does have it's perks." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him making him chuckle.

"I agree. I could help you look for a place if you want? As much as I love having you this close I think having a place to call your own would be much better for you and of course then you'd be able to decorate it with all of these snapshots you've got here and not worry about damaging my walls." He waved a hand at all the photos and I sighed with a smile.

"That would be great. Especially if you don't mind letting me continue working here? The management is really, really cute and I'm pretty sure he's got a bit of a crush on me." Bill rolled his eye and pulled me into his lap, grabbing my chin and drawing me into a deep kiss that made my chest clench up with emotion.

"Oh I'm sure he does. I think we can work something out." I smiled as Bill and I kissed again, so much it made my head spin with the lack of oxygen getting to my brain. "As a matter of fact I think I know of a place not too far from here, a little on the outskirts of town. I know the owner and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind helping you out either. Want to go see it?"

I pulled back and looked at him with a lifted brow in speculation. "Right now? I mean sure, let's go. Dinner can wait." I hopped off of him and slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbing a light jacket as Bill came and grabbed my hand, leading us out into the early night towards his car. Getting in he drove just a little ways out of town where the houses were scarce but in nice shape.

Finally getting to the end of the road there was a really cute little white house with a white picket fence surrounding the manicured lawn, a bright yellow door could be seen as the headlights hit it. "Nice! Too bad we can't take a look around inside and see what it's like." I said as we got out of the car and stared at the darkened windows.

"Well you just happen to be in luck since you know the owner of said house." I looked at Bill who was grinning like a cat from ear to ear as he twirled a set of keys around his index finger. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! What do you own the entire town or something? Why even sleep at the hotel if you have a perfectly good house right here?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest in disbelief as he shrugged and headed up the stone pathway towards the door, keys still twirling around his finger idly.

"Well, it's a much bigger place than I particularly care for, plus it saves time in case there is an emergency at the hotel and no I don't own the town yet, this just happens to be my family's home and up until now I've been using it as a rental property. The last tenants moved out about a month or so and I've been kind of hanging onto it since for just the right person to move in."

He reached the door and unlocked it, moving aside so that I could walk over the threshold first. "Switch is on the right side of the door." He whispered as he stood beside me waiting for me to move inside the dark hall. I reached in and found the switch, turning on the hall light to reveal a pretty cherry wood floor and a soft yellow painted walls.

In front of me were stairs that led to the top floor, also the same warm wood as the floors, on either side there were openings to the living room and what looked like a kitchen and dining room. It was so warm and inviting, a total contrast to where Bill lived. The only similarities were the totally updated kitchen, lights, and bathrooms.

Everything was so high end but also cozy and not so daunting like it was in Bill's home. "Wow. It's amazing! I love it!" I smiled as I moved through the rooms, taking everything in before finally ending up at the master bedroom which had its own bathroom connected to it. "I'm glad you do. It comes furnished too so you don't really have to buy anything except your own decorations and the finer things like bed sheets and things." I moved to sit at the edge of the bed which didn't have any sheets on it and looking at Bill with a soft smile.

"I could do that, no problem. How much is the rent?" Bill came to sit beside me, leaning in close to me and lightly kissing my neck. "I think we could come to some sort of agreement on that don't you?" He kissed my neck again and I chuckled, gently pushing him away from me. "I have to start paying you some actual money otherwise it'll just be like you're my sugar daddy or something." Bill looked at me in confusion and ran a hand over his face like he seemed to do when he was thinking about something.

"I suppose you're right. How about four hundred a month? That includes all the utilities. It doesn't take much to run this place and I'm sure that covers what you make at the hotel." I nodded in agreement. I was making almost eight hundred a month at the hotel so that wouldn't be so bad plus I would be living in my own place. "You've got yourself a deal." I extended my hand and he shook it once before pushing me onto my back under him, climbing on top of me and pinning me down.

"Be mine." I could see the possessiveness in his eye as he stared down at me. I thought for several moments and suddenly I realized that we were already basically dating as it was. We were constantly hanging out with one another, he knew me a lot better now and there was really no real reason other than the strange bit of hesitation that hung out in the back of my mind for no reason I could understand.

"I am yours." I smiled at Bill who blushed for the first time that I had ever seen. "Wait what?" He asked the blush still creeping across his cheeks. "I'll be your girlfriend." I stated again, leaning up and kissing his beet red cheek, startling him out of his thoughts. He grinned down at me like a cat who had caught his prey at long last, sending a chill down my spine. "About damn time." He murmured as he closed the distance between us.

A couple hours later we were back inside my hotel room, having eaten and now were laying on the couch watching some random show on the television. I rested my head on Bill's shoulder and felt my lids grow heavy, drifting closed as his breathing lulled me to sleep.

 _My eyes opened up onto the frightening scene of Dipper's lifeless body, the heat from what could only be flames causing my skin to sweat as I glanced at my cousin's body in silent agony. I had to run. I needed to run there was something important that I needed to keep safe from whoever was following me._

 _Whoever had done this to Dipper was hot on my heels and was after the bag under my arms and I knew that if it got into their hands then that would be the end of life as I knew it. So with a forlorn look back at Dipper's body I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me. Sweat licked down my spine as I ran through the thick trees, dodging the undergrowth as best as I could as the smoke clouded my vision, creeping along the ground like hands grasping at my ankles._

 _I looked back only to see bright yellow and then a strange, gut wrenching guttural laughter crept into my mind causing my heart to leap up into my throat with pure terror. I nearly tripped and fell as the sound echoed all around me, getting louder and louder until it was all I could hear. Even if I had screamed I wouldn't have been able to hear it over the manic cackle. I ran, my breathing getting harder as smoke crept up into my lungs but I knew that I couldn't stop._

 _I had to keep running. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew that if I stopped then I was as good as dead. I jumped over a fallen tree, as my body leapt into the air I heard a whooshing sound followed by a sharp agonizing pain in my back that rushed all the air out of my lungs in one rush. I fell flat on my face, my next breath filled with a scream that I had never thought that I could utter._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry again a thousand times sorry. My internet is still off and will be for the foreseeable future so I'm using the wifi off of my phone to post. Also my computer had crashed and I only recently got it back to working order so here is another chapter for you! Thank you! Read, review and enjoy!**_

I awoke, the sound of my scream echoing around my room hollowly. My body was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my skin as I pulled the blankets around my body tightly while tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. Looking around I realized that I was in bed and Bill was nowhere in sight.

My limbs shook violently as I pulled my body tightly together in a fetal position, head between my knees, tears streaming nonstop down my face. I sat there until my eyes refused to produce anymore tears and the shaking settled down to a more manageable tremor. I was glad that Bill was not anywhere around me at the moment. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way out of the bedroom where I noticed that Bill had left me a note on the counter as well as a set of keys.

" _Had to get up and do some business early this morning but left a few boxes for you to use to move all of your stuff over to the house today if you'd like. I probably won't see you tonight either but I'll let you know later if I get done with my business early or not. Left you a card inside the envelope for you to use for whatever you need for the house. Go wild my poison. There's no limit_." I looked inside the envelope and saw a credit card just as he had said there would be, just as there were several moving boxes leaning up against the wall next to me and some packing tape.

A shiver ran up my spine like I was being watched but I knew that I was alone. So shaking it off I started getting things put into boxes which only took about an hour seeing as how I had pretty much only bought myself some clothes and other such necessities after moving here and most of everything else I had brought with me was still in their boxes for the most part.

After showering and cleaning up I packed everything into my car and went to the house which was just simply adorable to say the least. Within minutes everything was unpacked and I was sitting in a mostly empty house, alone. The feeling of dread snuck up on me and I made myself busy by making a list of things I needed to get from the mall just outside of town to make this house feel more like mine.

When I was done with that I called up Mabel on the phone. "Hey girl what's happenin?" She answered with her usual cheery tone although I could tell she was really busy at the moment. "Hey so I rented a place and was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the mall with me to get a few things?" I asked and she quickly apologized.

"I would love to! But sadly I'm on duty here at the shack and it's looking like it's a busy day. But I think Dipper would like to go with you?" She handed the phone over to her brother as Dipper answered, "Wait what am I doing? Hey Mira." I smiled into the phone and brushed my hand through my hair again.

"I know it's kind of girlie but I don't really want to go alone if I can help it, so would you like to come to the mall with me if you're not busy?" I asked him and he was quietly talking to Mabel, saying things that I couldn't understand from my side of the line but I assumed he was asking her if it was alright if he went with.

"Yeah I don't mind. Grunkle Stan has the car today so would you mind picking me up? I'll buy lunch." I agreed and hung up the phone before heading back out to my car and driving the fifteen minutes it took to get to the Mystery Shack where Dipper was hanging outside talking with Soos casually while tourists took in the attractions.

I waved to Soos as Dipper got into the car, pulling his signature cap square onto his head, giving me a friendly smile in greeting. "So you moved out of the hotel?" I nodded and headed out towards the direction of the mall. "Yeah. Bill is letting me rent his parent's house but I need stuff like bed sheets and pots and pans and stuff you know." I could tell Dipper was looking at me with careful skepticism but was glad he didn't exactly voice his full opinion to me just yet.

"You guys spend an awful lot of time together don't you? I mean seems kind of convenient that he's got all of this stuff just laying around for you to use. I don't want to overstep my bounds here but something seems a little fishy about him." I sighed and felt that twinge of doubt creeping up in my stomach again.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. He's just so mysterious. I don't really know a whole ton about him but he sure as hell knows my whole life story. I swear whenever we are around one another it's like he just sits there and listens to me chat about anything and everything, always staring at me as if what I'm saying is the most interesting thing in the world. When I'm with him nothing else matters, time stands still, and all thoughts or doubts just poof out of my head and then there are the nightmares." I slammed my mouth shut immediately, not intending for him to hear about my nightmares, considering he was dead in them.

"You know I've never been all that good with relationships, even now I'm struggling to get this one girl to notice me. But if Mabel ever taught me anything it's that you've got to talk about these things with the one you're interested in. You just have to jump in both feet and deal with the consequences no matter what they might be." I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car but didn't move just yet.

"And I also know from personal experience that you've got to talk about whatever is bothering you and causing your nightmares with anyone. I still have nightmares from things that've happened here." Dipper and I sat in silence for several moments before he sighed and grabbed my hand tightly. "You've always got me and Mabel. Family is forever." He smiled at me and my mood lifted slightly.

"Now let's get some shopping done!" He hopped out of my car and we were off to do shopping for my new place. Dipper and I made our way through the shops, each of us sharing the burden of bags on top of a small cart that held my new collection of cookware. "Let's take a break and get something to eat. I'm starving." Dipper suggested and we made our way to the food court, quickly getting our food and finding a seat in the large dining area.

After a few bites in silence I could tell that Dipper was wanting to talk to me about something. "What's on your mind Dipper?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda and looking at my cousin. "Well I was wondering if you could give me some advice with this girl that I'm interested in." He rubbed the back of his neck, a slight flush to his cheeks, his eyes avoiding mine. I chuckled and leaned forward on my elbows.

"What's your problem with this lady of yours?" I took another sip and watched as Dipper fumbled around for the right words. "Well, her name is Pacifica and she's kind of like the only rich kid in this town you know. And we've been hanging out a lot more recently and I feel really comfortable around her but I'm not really sure what I should do to maybe get her to notice that I'm interested in her. I mean she is super pretty and sure she can be a little rough around the edges but she's a nice person and I'd really like to get into the whole relationship thing. I just really don't know what else to do."

I leaned back and rolled my eyes playfully while brushing my hair back from my face. "Have you actually asked her how she feels about you? I'll let you in on a little secret about us girls. We spend so much time in our own heads that sometimes we forget to focus on what's really going on out here in the real world. Sometimes all it takes is a direct question to bring us back to earth you know? Just flat out, take her to a nice little dinner, go for a walk, and tell her exactly how you feel about her." Dipper looked at me as if I was insane.

"Just ask her? Are you crazy? That's like suicide! How could I possibly even bring up the subject casually in a conversation?" Dipper looked as if he was going to have a heart attack which made me laugh softly. "Yes Dipper you just have to ask her! There's no easy way of just slipping it into the conversation, trust me! Seriously the worst thing she could say is no, she's not interested in going any further." I chuckled again at the look of absolute terror on his face.

"Exactly! That is the worst thing she could possibly say! Please don't grow up to be a motivational speaker Mira." I rolled my eyes and looked at my plastic cup filled with soda. "I am pretty sure that's not in my future so no worries there. But I'm being dead serious here. Chances are if she is spending large amounts of time with you, is in contact with you on a more than regular basis through all the technology we have nowadays, laughs at your jokes, seems comfortable around you and is slightly different around you than she is around other people of her peer group then she is interested in you and is waiting for you to make the move. Girls love chivalry and being bold and open about things that society doesn't think is acceptable for men. Go for it. And if it doesn't work out then you can crash at my place till you feel better." I looked up at Dipper only to feel a pang of fear creep over my chest at the sight of gold just behind him.

I had no idea why I suddenly found myself unable to move, my mouth dry and my heart still in my chest as I saw Bill sauntering his way towards us, a smug and dangerous look on his face. "Mira? What's the matter?" Dipper asked, concern in his face, unaware of Bill walking up behind him. "I thought I recognized my delectable poisonous flower sitting here. Hello Mira darling."

Bill announced his presence and took a seat languidly beside me, his long legs brushing against mine, startling me out of my reverie in such a way that it reminded me of the moment when you finally reach the surface of the water and precious air makes its way into your lungs in a huge rush. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be dealing with some business all day today?" I asked, temporarily forgetting all about Dipper's confused and slightly guarded looks he was swinging my way.

Bill shrugged and used one of his gloved hands to brush back a stray hair behind my ear, fingertips tracing my jaw line to my chin. "Well turns out my business took a lunch break and so I figured I was in the area and thought I'd stretch my legs a bit. And who is this?" Bill turned his one eye towards Dipper who furrowed his brow at him for reasons I couldn't understand.

"This is my cousin Dipper. I asked him to come along with me today to keep me company while I pick up a few things for the house." I introduced the two of them but I could sense the strange tension so thick that I could cut it with a knife. Bill looked as though he was a cat eyeballing his prey, everything about his body language just teemed of barely contained energy, waiting to spring and pounce.

Dipper looked as if he was backed into a corner of some sort, puffing out his body to seem bigger and more intimidating to his attacker but Bill was just too strong. It was silent for an eternity before Bill nodded in Dipper's direction. "Pleasure to finally meet you Dipper. Nice hat. Pinetree. Don't they sell those somewhere around here?" I could see a flash of confused recognition in Dipper's eyes but it was quickly replaced with coldness.

"You must be Mira's boyfriend. Thanks for taking her in and giving her a job even though we would have been happy to assist if we had known." There was a hint of venom in Dipper's voice that I had never heard before but it didn't seem to bother Bill one bit, in fact it seemed to make the smug look on his face even more so if that was even possible.

"I'm sure you would have. But you didn't and there's no reason you could have. Mira's been a positively delightful companion, very helpful, and…pleasant in so many ways." Bill winked at me, a flutter in my chest alerting me that I was still in fact alive. "You better be good to her. You mess with her and you mess with my family. So don't you dare ever hurt her." Bill chuckled and moved to kiss my cheek which made me flush a bright red.

"I wouldn't dream of it Pine tree. As a matter of fact I do believe she will be the one who will be doing the hurting in the long run. She is poisonous after all. Intoxicating." I could feel his warm breath rush over my skin, sending goose bumps over my arms, my hair standing on end. I felt completely paralyzed with both fear and that twisting sensation I always got in my stomach whenever Bill was close. "Your concern for your cousin is sweet but I assure you, I'm not a threat to you in any way." Bill kissed my neck, a powerful feeling of possessiveness coming from him in waves.

"I suppose I've spent enough time wandering around. Better to not keep my prior engagement waiting any longer than they have to. Nice to meet you Pine tree, Dipper. Look out for my beloved poison here will you? Take care!" And just like that Bill made his exit, sauntering out the same way he had entered.

A flash of my nightmare came shooting up into my consciousness causing whatever breath was left in my body to be sucked out. Flames, Dipper laying on the ground lifeless, smoke, the bag under my arms, heavy with whatever was inside. All of a sudden I felt a warmth make its way down my cheek, Dipper looking at me with concern and fear in his eyes as he moved to my side.

"Mira? It'll be alright. Whatever it is we will get through it I promise." He grabbed me and pulled me into a warm hug but the tears kept coming. "Bill seems dangerous. I don't trust him one bit." I heard Dipper whisper as he rubbed my back in comforting circles. I couldn't answer as more images from my nightmares continued to run across my vision. "It's like he's gold plated, good on the outside but something else on the inside." I held onto Dipper tighter as he spoke the same words I was thinking on the inside.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Thank you! Read, review and enjoy!**_

The next few days were spent as far away from Bill as possible. I was still having the nightmares and there was something in my core that I couldn't ignore telling me to be careful. I spent a lot of time with the rest of the Pines and only left to do my job at the hotel when I knew that Bill was away from the building which was becoming more and more frequent these days.

Dipper had made it his mission to keep an eye on me as much as possible, and after I assumed he told her what had happened at the mall Mabel followed suit. I was unsettled and didn't want to talk about what was wrong with me to anyone though, mostly due to the fact that I didn't know myself.

Sitting on the porch one day after the shack had closed I found myself lost in thought, staring deep into the woods for something I didn't know. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me until a pair of boots appeared right next to me, causing me to jump. "Sorry. I thought you heard me come up behind you." Ford sat next to me on the porch, looking at me from the corner of his glasses. "Dipper told me what happened at the mall." I frowned slightly although I wasn't mad at Dipper, I just didn't know how to deal with the mixture of emotions that were swirling around inside of my head about the whole incident.

"We've all noticed how reluctant you are to leave here Mira. I have to ask and I need you to be honest with me. Has this guy done anything to hurt you?" I didn't look at my grandfather, my gaze focused on the trees ahead of me. "No. And that's part of my problem." I could feel the look of confusion on his face as he stared directly at me. "Wait, what?" He asked and I glared at the trees.

"I can't figure it out Pops. I can't figure him out! He's done nothing wrong to me, he's never laid an unkind finger on me and yet I'm terrified of him. He's been nothing but kind, never a harsh word, nothing! It would be easier if he had hurt me! At least then I would have an explanation as to why I'm feeling this way!" I slammed my fist onto the wooden planks harshly, feeling several splinters puncture my skin but I didn't care.

Anything was better than the pit of uneasiness I was feeling inside of my body. "It's instinct Mira. You should trust what your body is trying to tell you and get as far away from him as possible. I don't trust him and neither does anyone else in this house." I shook my head and finally turned to him fully.

"I keep having nightmares. They're horrible and they feel so real. They're getting worse with each passing night so much to the point that I don't want to close my eyes even for a second out of fear that I'll be trapped in that horrible place forever. I have had this sick feeling in my stomach for days now that something terrible is going to happen, not to me but to the ones I care about the most."

Ford stared at me intensely for several silent moments. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say to make me feel better but I could also tell that there would be no words able to do the job. "The last time you and I talked you spoke about some kind of manual that helped you guys out when things got too weird. I think I need to look at that manual Pops. Maybe there's a logical explanation in there that could help me figure out what to do." This caught Ford off-guard entirely.

"I don't think that would be the best idea Mira. That sort of information is-" I stood and cut him off, glaring at him. "That information would what Ford? You can't leave me in the dark like some sort of naïve little girl! I know that something is going on and I need to be privy to the same information that the rest of you are. I'm scared and I know that I need to look at them if only to help me feel like I have some sort of control here. I can't explain it but…"

I trailed off and dug my fingers into my hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. The feeling of needing to even touch whatever it is that I needed to get my hands on was growing stronger and I couldn't understand. I started to pace back and forth.

It was several moments before Ford stood and placed his six fingered palm on my shoulder, halting my pacing with a serious look in his eyes. "Alright. But not tonight. I think you need to get some much needed sleep and we can tackle this in the morning. I'll make up the couch for you." I shook my head and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"No. I think I'll sleep at my place tonight. Thank you though." I started to head towards my car. "Are you sure it's safe? I could ask one of the kids to come with you to keep you company." I shook my head again and kept walking to my car. "I'll be fine. Good night." I stated simply and headed towards home, my grandfather staring at me from the porch with concern but I ignored him as I made my way to the house I was renting.

I knew even before I had pulled up into the driveway that Bill was there, waiting for me on the small porch. I Got out of the car and stormed past him, not saying a word although I could sense the eerie smile he was giving in my direction. It was silent as I moved through the house, Bill following my every move quietly. Finally I came to the bedroom where I stopped and felt Bill move his arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"You've been avoiding me poison. I wonder what could possibly be the reason." I tried to shrug him off of me but he only pushed me onto the bed under him. "Are you scared of me beloved? You know that I would never harm a hair on your head. But you can't run from me." I felt my chest clench at his words and knew that deep down he was right. I couldn't explain it but I knew that he was telling the truth. He leaned down and kissed my exposed neck making me squirm under him.

"I need to tell you something Mira. I've fallen hard and fast for you. I crave you like nothing else I have ever craved before in my life. I need you like a human needs air to breathe. I don't want to frighten you but I need you to know that I love you." I stared at him at a total loss for words.

"You scare me Bill." I whispered finally after what felt like an eternity. His eye locked with mine as he positioned himself directly above me, foreheads touching. "How do I scare you? Because if we are being honest here I believe I am more scared of you than you could ever be of me." I stared at him in confusion and he looked at me in complete seriousness.

"How could I ever be in any way scary? I'm just a girl." This made him smile, a hint of sadness in his eye as his hands grasped mine above my head. "Because as I've told you before, you will destroy me. You will destroy everything I once thought was near and dear to me and leave me a shell of my former self. You will abolish me to such a degree that there will be nothing left. You've already changed me at my core and you don't even know it. You've already started to kill me from the inside out Mira. When I call you my poison I mean it in a literal sense. You are just a girl and that is exactly why you terrify me. How can a mere girl tear me down in the way you have in such a short amount of time? How is it possible for someone like me to even feel love much less tell someone that I love them? It shouldn't be but you did it. You are the most dangerous creature on this planet and not even I should scare you. You've tamed me."

I could feel the sexual tension rising in the room, my pulse skyrocketing at his mere proximity. I could feel my body heat up as he touched me and before I knew it we were kissing one another with such a passion that I could tell neither of us had felt before.

Before I knew it we were grasping at one another like a lifeline, each of us fighting and pulling against one another as if our very souls were at stake. Bill's strong fingers ripped apart my shirt, tossing it aside as he devoured my exposed skin, my nails gripping and tugging at his clothes to no avail. He seemed to sense my growing desperation and shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall to join the rest of my clothes that he had made short work of. I could feel my chest ready to burst as he tossed me further up on the bed, standing at the foot, his black pants hanging loosely off his hips, bare chest heaving, golden locks disheveled and wild, a possessive look in his eye that stared into my soul.

I was still slightly scared of him but I knew that in spite of that fear I did love him. I couldn't describe it. "You want to know something my sweet poison? I don't even care that you'll kill me. I welcome it." He whispered before letting his slacks fall off his hips, exposing him to the same degree of nakedness as I was. "If that's the case then let my poison kill you swiftly." I murmured and he smirked before joining me on the bed.

As we finally lay down, breathing beginning to even out at last from our excursion I lay my head on his chest, sweat drying on our skin, hearts starting to finally slow down to a more normal pace I knew that there was something big on the horizon. I couldn't place it but I had a bad feeling that somehow my night mares were going to be coming true.

"Mira. I hope one day you can forgive me." I heard him mumble but I couldn't tell if it was because he was already partially asleep or what because he didn't say anything else after that. I could hear a phrase my parents had used when I was a kid echo in my mind. _Fool's gold._ It was almost like a warning…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Alright I know that I haven't updated in ages but I have been dealing with some crazy stuff in my life and also there the ever present dilemma of not having internet at all. Also I have decided to do a sequel to this story but I only just started it like yesterday so it won't be up for a while at least until this one is finished with all the updates. There are only a couple of chapters left guys! I hope you enjoy them and can forgive the fact that I suck at updating and posting chapters! Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

I awoke to see Bill sitting on the edge of the bed, eye downcast, a slight yellow rimming his pupil. "Bill?" I whispered as that sense of fear began creeping back inside of me. "It's time." He said in a deep voice that made my skin crawl. I stood up out of bed and started to move away only to find my feet glued to the floor. I tried to move as he stood up almost zombie like in his movements, standing before me a strange manic look in his eye.

"Bill? What is going on?" I asked as I kept trying to move away from him to no avail. I watched in horror as he lifted one hand high above his head, his eye staring deep into me. "Time for you to hold up your end of the deal." He let out that same evil cackle that I had heard in my nightmares, sending a chill down my spine as his hand moved in slow motion towards my face. The hard slap knocked me flat on my back, my head hitting the wall behind me as images flooded my mind.

Everything came to the front of my mind as if it had just happened seconds ago instead of over a month ago. "Get me the journals and the inky stuff and I won't hurt your family." I could hear Bill's words echo over and over inside of my head. "We had a deal kid now go get 'em. Bring them to me." Bill's voice was harsh as I stared up at him in fear. I had made a deal with him to spare my family in trade for my grandfather's journals.

"Don't make me possess you because you won't like it when I do. I tend to get overzealous in a human body." I felt my body move as I made my way to my car, tears streaming down my face. Sitting in the passenger seat was a bag with the fake journals that I was supposed to switch out when Ford wasn't looking.

I drove to the Mystery shack in a daze. I didn't even remember putting on a fresh set of clothes before walking out of the house, Bill's eye staring me down with a sense of malice that couldn't be ignored as it sent chills into the pit of my stomach. I opened up the front door to see my family lounging in the living room, staring at me with confusion at my unannounced entrance.

"Mira? Is everything alright? What's the matter?" I shook my head and collapsed onto the floor in a mess of tears. In an instant Mabel and Dipper surrounded me and brought me to sit on the couch between them, Ford and Stan staring at me with concern on their mirrored faces. "He's not what he seemed. I shouldn't have left here last night." I sobbed as they all shared a concerned look that I didn't see.

"It'll be alright Mira. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you here I promise." Ford knelt down and grabbed my hand. It was several hours before I was even able to move off the couch, leaning against Mabel and Dipper who took turns holding me and listening to my nonsense ranting about being a fool for trusting him. They all told me their stories about their experience with Bill. They told me how he had possessed Dipper and nearly killed Mabel over one of the journals.

How he had tricked my grandfather into building some machine that would allow him to come through into our world at full strength. All of the destruction he had wrought. All of the pain he had brought upon this town and his master plan to destroy the planet. With each word they spoke I knew that I had been fully tricked into disregarding my instincts and letting him in.

As the sun began to reach it's afternoon height I could hear a warning echo in my mind. Bill's voice telling me to get a move on or else he was going to make good on his threat. It was then I realized that the window's had glass inserts that were triangular in nature, much like Bill's energy state. Triangles were everywhere inside of their house. I didn't know how I could possibly have missed them but as I looked around at the walls and everything within sight more and more triangles came out to me.

"Ford. I need the journals. I need to see them." I stood up suddenly, my heart racing with fear. My family looked at me with mixed feelings in their eyes. Dipper stood next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off, staring directly at my grandfather. "No. You can't have them Mira. Not with Bill slinking around you like he is. He's got a plan and I don't like it." I felt the tears leak from my eyes.

"Please! Please I need them!" I begged as they stared at me with wide eyes. "Why do you need them Mira? Tell us what you did!" I shook my head as I noticed the journals were sitting atop the kitchen table stacked but Ford and Dipper moved to block them from my view. "I can't tell you! Please just give me the journals. If you don't bad things are going to happen!" I took a step back when I noticed Dipper take a step towards me. I could feel a strange sensation, a tingling in the back of my mind like someone was poking around in my brain.

"No! Get out of there!" I screamed when I heard a sound of evil laughter in my brain, my hands gripping my head and pulling on my hair. _"You're taking too long! I'm getting bored! I'll do it myself!"_ Bill's voice came through my mouth against my will as I took another step back away from my family who was now on high alert. "Get out of my head! I told you I would take care of it!" I screamed feeling my brain losing control over my body, my soul feeling like it was getting ripped away by an unseen force.

I slammed my body against the wall and collapsed onto the ground, wrestling with the voice inside my head. "Too late! My turn to drive!" Bill's voice came through my throat again as I felt my body get taken over. I watched from outside of my body as I saw Bill/me stand slowly. "Get out of my body! This wasn't part of the deal!" I screamed at Bill who was in full control of my body, a roll of disturbing laughter, his voice mixed with mine, came from our throat.

"Sorry poison! Should've read the fine print! Never said I couldn't control your body now did I? See it won't be me doing the killing of your family, it'll be you!" I felt my heart sink as I watched in horror while Bill focused my eyes which were usually a hazel but were now golden with narrow pupils staring back at me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

Dipper glanced at my body and then in my general direction although I could tell he couldn't really see me, a frightened look on his face. "Mira! You can possess an object! Bill did the same thing to me when I was a kid! Find something to possess! Anything that'll allow you to talk to us!" I looked around frantically as Bill turned his attention to Dipper and the rest of my family.

"It's hopeless Pinetree! Long time no see did you miss me? Been twiddling my thumbs all these years just waiting for you to screw up and now you have. All of you have. Where's the rift?" Ford and Stan stood in front of Mabel and Dipper who were guarding the journals. "You're not getting anything from us Bill! Now get out of my granddaughter right this instant! She's done nothing to deserve this!" Bill let out a ring of laughter and slammed a fist through the television screen, not flinching even a bit as glass shards bit into the skin of his arm, a flash of electricity sparking and burning the skin slightly.

"Of course she doesn't deserve it but I don't really care all that much about that now do I? NO! I think not! So how do you want this to play out?" He removed the arm from the television, blood dripping over my skin and onto the carpet.

"Get out of her body! Leave her alone!" Mabel cried, tears forming in her eyes while I hovered over my body searching for something to use to talk to them. I saw a little radio over in the kitchen and zoomed towards it, my energy bringing it to life. "When I get my body back I am going to kill you!" I screamed through the speakers, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Well lucky me! Too bad you won't be getting your body back any time soon! And to be honest I'm not sure exactly how many pieces it's going to be in when I'm through with it!" All of a sudden Bill lunged at Stan, knocking him to the side while Ford pushed him back, Dipper and Mabel grabbed the books and ran outside while I watched as Bill strong armed my grandfather and his twin. "Stop him! I don't care what happens to my body! Just stop him!" I screamed when I realized that they were being careful to not hurt my body.

"But you're my granddaughter! I can't hurt you!" Ford was knocked in the face with a well-placed punch, a telltale crunch informing me that there was at least one broken bone in my hand. "Do it! I'm not even inside my body! I'm in a damn radio!" Bill grabbed a chair and tossed it at Stan who was knocked out at the impact, a deep gash on his forehead. "Bill! Stop it! You're hurting them!" I cried as he caught Ford in the gut and hit him over the head with his elbows.

Ford grunted as Bill used my legs to kick his sides harshly. "Where is the rift old man? I could do this all day! I don't feel any of this!" He kicked my grandfather again, a spittle of blood landing on the floor. "I don't have it!" Ford said between coughing fits. Bill stopped and looked in my direction with an evil grin that made me even more terrified seeing it on my face.

"Oh now that is interesting. Looks like you've already played this out little miss poison! I can see it playing in my mind! Well your mind but I guess that's one and the same now isn't it." He kicked Ford in the face, knocking him down cold. "Come and watch the show kid. I hear it's going to be good!" I watched as Bill turned and headed out the door after Mabel and Dipper. I managed to phase out of the little radio and chase after my body.

"Bill! Get out of my body!" I yelled and dove at my back, my spirit fusing back into my body which suddenly felt crowded with the two of us occupying it. I could feel Bill trying to push me back out but I fought back with as much strength as I could. "Listen up kid, you are not getting this body back till I'm done with it! Now back off!" He pushed me almost to where I was out of my body but I managed to hold on by a thread and shoved back, causing my body to land harshly on the ground.

"I had this body first! You get out!" I yelled and felt my spirit collide with his energy, causing me to fall back in pain for a moment. I heard Bill yell in rage as I used all of my energy to shove him out of my body, the pain rippling through me as I watched him through my eyes turn into a triangle version of himself.

I leaned forward on the ground as I felt my lungs begging for air. "For Christ sake! Did you forget to breathe!?" I gasped out as Bill's triangular form was hunched over in front of me as if in pain. "Demons don't need to breathe you moron!" Bill turned his singular eye towards me in anger. "You've gotten in my way now mortal. Messed up my plans and now you're just causing me to get angry!" Bill's triangular form changed from gold to crimson, red flames surrounding his body, pulsing brightly in the area around him.

A stray flame nicked the dry pine branches around him, instantly catching the tree on fire. This summer had been incredibly dry as of late with little to no rain so everything was dry to the bone. I stood shakily on my feet, feeling an eerie sense of dejavu as I looked at the burning tree, the flames jumping to the next. "All you had to do was give up! All you Pines had to do was just give up!" I leaped out of the way as Bill lunged for me, body flashing between crimson and gold. "You better run! It'll make it all that better when I rip off your legs!" I didn't need any more encouragement than that.

I leaned into the run as the flames spread quickly behind me. I could hear Bill laughing behind me as I leapt over undergrowth. I didn't know where it was I could go or where I was even planning on going I just ran. Ahead of me I could see the familiar shapes of my cousins huddled around each other talking animatedly amongst one another.

"Dipper! Mabel!" I yelled as I came upon them, immediately both sets of eyes staring at me in shock and fear. "Stop right there! How do we know it's you!" Mabel hid slightly behind her brother who was staring me down with an intensity I'd never seen in him before. "Please you have to run!" I could tell that they didn't believe me but I knew I had to try. "HAHAHAHAH!" I jumped as Bill's voice boomed behind me making my heart leap into my throat.

"This just gets better every time I see it play it out in my head! Oh this is going to be just so darn good! Especially when I finally get my hands on you Poison!" I stood defensively in front of my cousins, pretending to be braver than I felt. Bill materialized in front of the three of us, a wicked gleam in his eye that reminded me of the crooked smirk he would have in his human form.

"You leave them alone! That was the deal!" I glared up at the dream demon, hands spread to either side of me as I felt Dipper and Mabel behind me. Bill laughed again, the sound making the hair stand on end. "My fingers were crossed! Doesn't count!" I took a step back as a rush of smoke heavy air was blasted in my face by a sudden wind. "I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" I felt tears stream down my face at him, my legs shaking slightly with the force of my emotions swirling inside of me.

"Oh don't say that doll face! We had some really good times! You just fell my sweet game! Now step aside like a good little puppet and let me get at those journals!" Another gust of air swept through, strong enough to make me take another step back to steady myself only to feel hands on my shoulders. Glancing to the side I saw Dipper and Mabel standing next to me, faces full of determination and glaring at Bill.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

"Not gonna happen you crazy triangle!" Mabel yelled into the wind which was heavier with smoke and debris from the fire which was fast approaching behind Bill, casting the sky into an eerie red hue that sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah! You want the journals, you're gonna have to go through us to get 'em! All three of us!" Dipper nodded, winking at me from the corner of his eye, he gave a gentle squeeze on my shoulder before returning his attention to Bill who was chuckling to himself. "Three puny little humans like you? HA! Don't make me laugh! But so be it. I always did enjoy playing with my food before I sent it to the depths of hell!" He lifted his arms high into the sky causing the wind to pick up even further, spurring the flames to directly in front of us.

"Dipper? What's the plan?" I asked seconds before a large tree came flying at us, barely missing all three of us as we ducked and rolled out of the way. "Well I don't really have a plan but I'll think of something. We just have to –Mabel watch out!" Dipper pushed past me to where Mabel was struggling to get her long hair untangled from a rogue branch, another tree flying its way towards her.

Dipper shoved her out of the way but I watched in horror as the tree made contact with his body, sending him to the ground sprawling. His hat came off of his head, one arm outstretched as he lay on his side. "DIPPER!" Mabel screamed and crawled over to her brother who wasn't moving. Sweat licked at my skin as the heat of the fire continued to get closer to where we were. "DIPPER! PLEASE WAKE UP DIPPER!" Mabel cried as she knelt beside her brother, lifeless and deaf to her pleas.

I walked almost in a daze towards my cousins, the flashes of my nightmares merging to create a horrible reality. Tears streamed down Mabel's face as she sat beside her twin in rivers. "Mabel, I-" I stopped, not knowing what to say as she tore her gaze away from Dipper's body and shoved a bag into my arms. "Don't let it be in vain." I watched as Mabel stood, walked slowly around me to face Bill who still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Get out of here and destroy those journals any way you can. Keep the rift out of his reach. I'll stall him as best I can." I hesitated a moment before a single glance at the dangerous look in Mabel's eye made me rethink my hesitation. She was a woman with nothing else left to lose and she was on a mission. I nodded and pulled the books close to my chest before lunging deeper into the forest.

The smoke was thicker now as the whole forest caught fire around me, my lungs were working overtime as the smoke clung to the inside of my throat, ash and debris falling all around me. I could hear screaming behind me but even though it felt like I was ripping out a part of myself I refused to stop and go back.

I knew it was Mabel's scream but I knew also that if there was any chance at fixing this problem then I had to do what she told me. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran, dodging the underbrush as best I could through the thick smoke that was covering the ground. The laughter continued to echo louder and louder in the area, blocking all other sounds from my ears including that of my own heartbeat which was pounding hard in my chest.

I took a hesitant glance behind me only to see the brilliant gold triangle racing towards me. I gasped in fear, begging my tired legs to pick up the pace as I prepped myself to jump over a particularly large fallen tree. I launched myself over the log only to hear a whooshing sound, quickly followed by an agonizing pain splintering through my back, forcing all air out of my lungs as I tumbled face first into the ground.

I tried to pull myself together but my legs were shot, my body was in agony inside and out. I heaved breaths in and out, the mere act of doing so causing my lungs to protest. I managed to get myself to a kneeling position, using a nearby tree to get me back on my feet although they were shaky and unstable. I could feel blood dripping down my chin and in my mouth from a deep cut on my lip.

I steeled myself and managed a limping jog, refusing to look back as I forced myself to go on. I worked myself up into a run again although he and I both knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. My body was at its limit on the amount of abuse it could take.

"You Pines are so funny. Even with no escape you still try to outrun your fate! Just come on and give up already!" I felt tears stinging my eyes, the outside of my vision was starting to turn black, my breath uneven and sharp in my chest. I couldn't give up! I had come too far and lost so much I just couldn't fathom laying down and giving up.

But I knew my body couldn't take much more of this and I knew that the demon cackling behind me knew I was reaching my limits. I pushed my body as fast as it could go, only to have the golden demon appear in front of me, catching me off guard as I lost my footing and fell backwards. "Nice try but there's no escaping me now! You will hand over the journals to me now! That was part of the deal!" The pyramid shifted his shape into a tall, golden cloaked man with a triangle patch over his right eye, black top hat sitting slightly off kilter on his golden locks.

He spun his black cane idly as he took a step towards me, the smoke of the flames stinging my eyes but of course he was unaffected. "Now if you please, the journals." He leaned down, face inches from mine, that stupid charming grin on his handsome face, the same one that had fooled me so many times before. It made me sick to my stomach. I should have listened to my cousins, my grandfather, I should never have listened to this golden self-proclaimed god. I flinched as he reached a long fingered, black gloved hand to caress my cheek.

"Oh look at you now. So scared, so hurt, lost and lonely. I was always attracted to that part of you Mira." He leaned closer, nose brushing against my cheek, both hands making their way to the nape of my neck as he took in my scent. "We could have been great together you know. I loved you then I love you still." He whispered into my ear and underneath all the terror I felt, something told me that he was telling the truth.

"I never wanted it to end this way I hope you know that. But I need this, I need these stupid journals. The plans are so close to being complete. I can't back down now." His hands were gentle as they ran down my back, his soft lips brushing against the skin of my neck causing a soft gasp to escape my lips without my permission. "You are my poison Mira. Let me taste my destruction one more time." His lips made contact with mine, the cut on my lip protesting at the contact but the second his lips were on mine I didn't care.

Tears streamed down my face as I gave into his kiss. It was sweet but filled with longing, a hunger I understood too well for it mirrored my own as well as a bittersweet feeling that I could also understand. I loved him but I was not so naïve as to forget every horrible thing he had done over the years and the last few months to my family.

I felt both of our hearts breaking through the kiss as we came to the realization that this would be the end. I could hear the forest burning all around us as he pulled me into his embrace, deepening the kiss, practically begging for the moment to never end through our connection. He broke the kiss, leaving me breathless and more hurt than ever before but he didn't move away.

His thumbs stroked my tear stained cheeks, one eye focused on my face filled with warring emotions. I was surprised to see two tears glimmering in the flames on his face. "I'm sorry Mira. So sorry." He whispered as I felt him grab the journals from the small pack I had been guarding with my life but now my body felt weak, heavy with exhaustion. I tried to reach out to him but it felt as if I was stuck in slow motion.

"Bill!" I whispered as he turned away from me, the journals grasped to his chest tightly. In a second he was consumed by the smoke of the forest fire. I couldn't breathe, the smoke was too thick. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and down my cheeks where moments before they were being caressed. I knew I needed to get up. I knew I needed to run. But I couldn't.

It was over. I lay on the ground as the heat of the flames drew nearer and nearer to my body, consumed by my sense of failure. I had let them down. Bill Cypher had won.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Short chapter I know but it really is about the last one so I wanted to make it last. Probably only about three more chapters and then this one will be ended. Thank you for sticking with me and my terrible updating skills. Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

 _The smoke and flames surrounded me as I curled my bruised body up into as tight of a ball as I could manage. Memories flashed through my mind of the past summer, all of the wonderful moments between my new family, all the laughter we had shared together and how quickly they had accepted me into the family. I even thought of the moments I had spent with Bill._

 _They had been just as wonderful, just as real as it had been with my family. I did love him. I knew that it was wrong and that I could never fully trust him again even if I managed to survive this. I felt ash cover my body as the flames encroached upon me where I lay in a silent mess of tears and pain. The kiss still lingered on my lips and in my heart._

 _Dipper…Mabel…probably Stanford and Stanley as well…they were gone. I sat up from my pit of despair and managed to stand on my two feet a small bit of strength. I had to stop him. I needed to stop him. Not for me but for them. I slowly made my way through the burning trees and brush in the direction I had seen Bill disappear to, somehow knowing that he was just within reach._

 _I walked, I stumbled with a single determination towards my destination. Finally I could see a brilliant blue light through a break in the trees. I leaned heavily upon the nearest tree, gasping for air through the thick smoke and lay my eyes upon Bill. I was surprised to see that there were two of him standing at odds against one another, eyes glaring darkly at one another, each speaking in a strange tongue that I didn't understand at an alarming rate that shouldn't be possible._

 _I latched onto the triangular Bill with a rage that I'd never felt before, a new sense of strength finding its way through my aching bones. Between them I could see the journals laying open, pages glowing with intense blue flames that should have destroyed them, the container holding the rift at the center. I grabbed a thick pointed stick and slowly moved towards the triangle who didn't notice me, being too preoccupied with his human self to bother noticing me._

 _The stick dragged beside me, one step, another, another and another, bringing me to stand directly in front of him, his single eye now focusing on me with a smug look. I had no idea what it was that I was doing but my instincts told me that I needed to do this. Behind me I could hear the human version yelling at me to leave for my own safety but I ignored him entirely._

 _Whether it was exhaustion or pure adrenaline I was too far gone to pay attention to anything else. I reached behind me, holding the rift tightly in my hand which seemed to both please and confuse the triangle in front of me. Instinct told me that this was what needed to be done as I lifted the rift over my shoulder and shoved it right into the demon's wide eye._

 _I felt pure energy travel through my arm and into my bruised body. I could see into the infinite expanse that was Bill Cipher. He was laughing. I could feel his sense of triumph as the rift imbued him with all the power he had been craving all these millennia._

 _But I instinctively knew that it would be his downfall as I found my body fusing with his triangular form. He was too wrapped up in his victory that he didn't even notice that he had left himself vulnerable to attack. I used all of my remaining strength to gain control of his arm which he quickly noticed and attempted to kick me out but I refused to budge. I grabbed hold of the stick tightly._

 _I lifted the stick high into the air, aiming it at his singular eye much to his aggravation. I could hear him cursing at me, flinging his form violently in an attempt to remove me but to no avail. I could see as the stick make its descent towards his eye, his weakness, something that I had quickly come to realize the moment I entered his form._

 _I took a deep breath as the tip of the limb punctured the demon's eye, a debilitating roar of rage echoing all around me as I thrust it deeper into the demon's form until the point came through his other side. A brilliant white light exploded from the entry wound, throwing me back onto the grass, staring up at him from a worn body that was having trouble keeping itself alive from all of the abuse it had endured_

 _A flash of brilliant white blinded me, throwing my body back into the air behind me. My eyes closed, a final breath escaping my lips as I let the darkness overcome my senses…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

I could hear a faint beeping sound, it was slow but regular. I could also hear the faint sounds of people talking, wheels rolling down a tiled hall. There was a faint smell of sanitizer on the air, a strange mixture of smells accompanying it that were almost intangible.

Slowly my lids fluttered open, the dim light in the room revealing exactly where I was. A hospital, although I had no idea how I had gotten here, there was no mistaking it. I was laying in a bed, a hand stitched blanket laying over me with all sorts of random things stitched into it, next to me on a small table was a balloon with a giant happy face smiling at me and telling me to get well soon.

There were several get well cards surrounding a vase full of beautiful white lilies. My favorite. The beeping I had heard was the heart monitor right next to the bed. I could feel a pulsing on my legs and looking underneath the blankets I could see two contraptions strapped to my legs, working to keep the circulation going in my legs but I didn't understand why that was necessary.

I couldn't have been here that long could I? Looking around the room I could see a small pile of books on another table, a makeshift bed on the couch that looked like it had recently been slept in. Other than that the room seemed mostly empty. I sat there in confusion for several moments until I heard footsteps coming towards my closed door. A second later I was momentarily blinded by the outside light of the hallway which was much brighter than it was in my room.

A silhouette of a broad shouldered man came into view, his form familiar, becoming more so as my eyes adjusted to the light. "Mira." I felt tears sting my eyes as Stanford's voice whispered, the sound of a Styrofoam cup filled with liquid hitting the floor, heavily booted feet rushing towards me. Strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around my body and I reveled in the touch. There were no words spoken for an eternity it seemed as we hugged one another.

Finally he released me reluctantly and took a seat as close to me as he could. His eyes were watery with tears of joy. "I am so sor-" I was cut off as Ford shook his head, a smile on his lips as he held my hand tightly. "I don't want to hear that from you. There is nothing to be sorry about. Now hold on just a moment while I make a quick call ok? I'll explain everything in just a moment."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and walked out into the hall where he made a quick call that I couldn't hear, hung up and reentered the room. "I am so glad you woke up. The doctors said it would be a miracle if you did and said that it'd be better if I just let you go but I just couldn't bear the thought. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I shook my head and looked at my grandfather. "No. I'm ok. How long was I out?" I asked and Ford looked away from me for a moment with sorrow.

"Almost three months. The doctors said they weren't sure why you slipped into the coma. You were hurt pretty badly when you were brought in. Broken hand, multiple stress fractures in your legs, bruised and a couple broken ribs not to mention the dangerous amount of smoke that you inhaled." I looked at him in shock.

"Three months?!" I squeaked, mouth suddenly dry. He nodded solemnly. Moments later I could hear the pounding of multiple footsteps coming down the hallway in a rush, the door slamming open to reveal much to my surprise the rest of my family. I couldn't speak as Dipper, Mabel and Stanley came to my bedside, each one hugging me and crying with joy. I found myself crying all over again, sobbing uncontrollably at seeing that Dipper and Mabel were alright after all.

It was several minutes before everyone had calmed down enough for some explanation. Mabel and Dipper took up places on the bed with me, making for a tight squeeze but I didn't care in the least. Ford was the one who spoke while the others were still trying to get a hold of their emotions.

"I bet you must be wondering what happened. Well after you left me and Stan back at the mystery shack we did everything we could to get to you and the other two who had ran off into the woods. By the time we got to Mabel and Dipper they were in pretty bad shape. I went to look for you but the flames made it impossible to get through to where I assumed you had gone. The tree that had hit Dipper had only knocked him out, breaking a few bones and bruising the hell out of him. Mabel had been attacked by Bill as well but I suppose he was more interested in you seeing as how you, from Mabel's story had the journals. As we were getting these two out of the forest a bright light exploded from the center of the forest, it put out the flames. After that Dipper took a turn for the worse so we had to get him to a hospital so we aren't exactly sure what happened. Then when we went back to look for you, you were already gone. The next day I was going to check in on Dipper and Mabel when I noticed you laying on a gurney all bandaged up and unconscious. The journals were destroyed and there's a triangle shaped burn mark in the forest. Maybe you could clear a few things up for us?"

I nodded and told them what had happened. "You stabbed him in the eye? How could you possibly know that it would work? In all of my years dealing with Bill I never once would have figured it out." Ford asked and I shook my head. "I guess it was just sort of instinctive." Mabel and Dipper gave me a comforting squeeze as we sat in silence for several moments, letting the information settle in our minds.

"Mira! You're awake!" I looked up with shock at the man standing in my doorway, holding a vase of fresh lilies in his hands. He wore a yellow vest and white shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans and boots, his yellow hair showing the black underneath but there was no eye patch. Two eyes, golden brown, a faint trace of freckles on his cheeks, all handsome as he was before.

"Get out." I hissed, squeezing my cousins hands tightly as I glared at him. "I know but please at least let me explain Mira. I need you to hear the truth." I shook my head and sat up further. "You tried to kill us Bill. I don't want to hear a damn thing out of your mouth." I glared even though a part inside of my chest was aching for him. Bill hung his head and sighed heavily.

"Maybe you should hear him out Mira. At least he can explain what happened." Mabel held my hand. "Don't worry, we won't leave you." Dipper tapped his head against mine gently filling me with strength. "Fine but don't come any closer." I glared dangerously at Bill who nodded solemnly at me and closed the door.

"I was created by Bill so that he could move around this dimension freely several years ago. He knew that I had to be convincing enough to not raise suspicion with the rest of the humans so he gave me real emotions and human mannerisms which in the end proved a fatal flaw for him. Bill wanted to use you Mira as I'm sure you already know. He was distracted enough by you fusing him with the power of the rift that he just simply underestimated you entirely."

I looked at him in surprise. "But what were you doing? You were talking in a weird language with him. What did you need the books for?" I asked still cautious of him. "I told you you would be the death of me and I meant it. Just not in the way you might have thought. I had fallen in love with you Mira. I am in love with you. Everything that I told you when we were together about my feelings for you were true. Bill might've wanted you for terrible reasons but I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you and I did everything in my power to keep you as safe as possible. But Bill caught onto my feelings and he was stronger than I was and took over. I came up with a plan to get separated from Bill for good but I needed the Journals in order to make it a reality. I had found an incantation that would separate him from my body and when you found us I was doing everything in my power to keep him from using my body again. But then you killed him when he had his guard down. You used your pure determination to destroy him. You saved not only me but the rest of the world."

I watched as Bill moved and placed the lilies on a table. "I owe you everything. But I've overstayed my welcome. I signed the title of the house over to you. I've made the payments for the next six months on all the utilities. I understand if you don't talk to me again just know that if you ever want to talk to me after this then I am more than willing to do so." Bill turned and walked away, disappearing down the hall.


	16. The Finale

_**Author's Note: The last official chapter aside from the epilogue! Thank you a thousand times more thank you for all of your support and feedback! It has been a great adventure with you and I love you all! I am going to post the epilogue today and again thank you so much for everything guys and putting up with my awful lack of ability to you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

Several months later I was back on my feet and working two jobs, part time at the shack and also at Mabel's custom sweater and crafts which we ran out of my house. My grandfather Stanford and Stanley had revealed to the town that they were twins so they were able to go away from the shack without fear of being found out.

Dipper and Pacifica were in a really great relationship and even Mabel was having a cute little back and forth with some tourist guy who seemed really into her. Everything was back to normal it seemed and I was happy. But there was still that part of me that wished for Bill to come back around. Mabel and I were going through inventory one night and I noticed her looking at me curiously.

"What is it Mabel?" I asked, setting down my list of sweaters down on a table as she took a deep breath and sat in front of me. "You should call him." I frowned immediately and looked away from her. "Not gonna happen." I heard the sigh as I picked up the list again, not really looking at the numbers but not wanting to look at her.

"Come on! It's been forever and he's given you plenty of space! Dipper and I can see that you're not as happy as you used to be. That smile of yours just isn't as bright anymore and we worry about you. The crazy triangle is gone. Now it's just Bill. Plain ole Bill who want's nothing more than to be with you again. He's just as miserable about it as you are." I glanced up at her with a lifted brow.

"And how exactly would you know that? Unless you have been speaking to him behind my back?" Mabel squirmed uncomfortably before setting her resolve and standing up with her hands on her hips. "Yeah so what if I have? I ran into him at the mall and we talked. He loves you Mira and you know just as well as I do that it wasn't entirely his fault for what happened. At least invite him over for dinner or something! That's all you have to do! And if you don't want to be with him alone then we can all come. Me, James, Pacifica and Dipper. It'll be like a triple date. Even Ford is starting to get worried about you being alone all the time!" I bit my lip in thought.

I did want to see him. I desperately wanted to see him. I had even bought several golden triangle shaped objects to put around the house so that I could feel closer to him. I knew it was stupid to even consider going to see him after everything that had happened between us but inside I wanted so desperately to see him again even for a moment.

Mabel came to sit in front of me on my desk, a soft comforting hand on my shoulder and I could feel the concern she had for me. "We all went through hell Mira. If anything then you should get some real closure so you can move on. You deserve to be happy one way or another." I sighed, fighting back tears as the nightmares I suffered from started to surface.

"Set it up. But you and Dipper have to be there. I don't trust being alone with him after everything that happened." Mabel nodded and pulled me in for a tight hug before pulling away and heading into the house, stopping at the door with a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't worry Mira. Keep your chin up." I sighed as she left and finished doing inventory on my own as a way of keeping myself distracted from my thoughts. A while later as I was sitting at my laptop scrolling through my social media and watching a movie on the internet I received a text from Mabel saying that the dinner would be at my place tomorrow night and that she would be there early to help me get my outfit together.

I curled up under a golden blanket that I had gotten specifically because it reminded me of Bill despite what I told myself. Before I knew it my eyes opened up to the early morning light streaming through the gap in my curtains. "Mira? Hey you really need to learn to lock your doors man. Seriously anybody could get in. Did you sleep down here all night?" I looked up as Dipper came in through the door, a look of concern on his face as he came to sit on the couch with me.

"Yeah I guess I just fell asleep. What are you doing here so early?" I asked as I sat up and pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders to keep out the chill. Dipper leaned back against the couch and sighed. "Well after I heard about what Mabel had planned for tonight I figured I'd check in on you and make sure that she wasn't getting too ahead of herself and not taking your feelings into account. You know how she is sometimes."

I didn't look at my cousin although I could feel him looking at me from the corner of his eye. Sighing I grabbed a small pyramid decoration and ran my fingers over its edges idly. "I don't know about it Dipper. I mean after everything that he did. How am I supposed to just forget about all that?"

Dipper scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip in thought. "I know what you mean Mira. He did some pretty horrible stuff to all of us but you also have to think about the fact that it wasn't really him that did it. The other Bill, the demon, he did all of that horrible stuff to us. I know Mabel is really anxious to see you live your happily ever after but just know that whatever decision you make after tonight that we are behind you one hundred percent. You're family."

I lay my head on Dipper's shoulder in thanks as he gathered me into a sideways hug. "Thanks Dipper." We sat in silence for a while. It was always nice to just sit with Dipper. He wasn't always talking like his sister and he was a nice calm energy that usually put me at ease. A call came in on my phone, forcing me to pick up only to be shocked by Pacifica's voice coming through the other end.

"Hey so don't even bother looking for anything to wear in your closet. I'm on my way now to your place and we are like so going to get you a kick ass outfit for tonight. Don't bother trying to talk your way out of it either because I'm already here. So get dressed." She hung up and I looked at Dipper with concern in my eyes. He threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"You heard her Mira. Trust me it is so much easier to just go with it. When it comes to shopping she is relentless." A second later a tall blonde haired girl came into my living room wearing a pink blouse and skinny jeans. "Oh hey babe. I'm stealing your cousin for a bit. Mabel wants you to get started on getting this place presentable and she will be over to help with the food. Come on Mira lets get going! I am in serious need to get my shop on." Pacifica came over and sat on Dipper's lap giving him a kiss on his lips before pointing me in the direction of my bedroom, a sign that she was in a hurry.

"Alright so why do I need to get new clothes for tonight?" I asked as I got into Pacifica's shiny new sports car and we drove away from my house. Pacifica rolled her eyes and hit the gas. I held onto the sides of my seat. Pacifica was a bit of speedster and I took every option to never get in the car with her because of it but I had no choice today it seemed.

"Seriously? Okay let me tell you a little something about life. Bill is your ex and there are two ways this can go. One you get back together and live forever happy but the other option is you stay broken up right? So either you get super hot to make sure that he falls in love with you all over again and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you or you get super hot so that he will forever have that last image of your hot bod and think of you as the one that got away. That's how it works. Plus, you always feel more confident in new clothes anyways. It's a fact!" I held back a yelp as she took a corner so fast that I was sure the wheels came off the pavement for a second. "I guess that's true." I said once we were back on the ground. "Of course I'm right! Always leave them wanting more, that's my motto."

We pulled into a parking space and immediately went through the mall. Pacifica dragged me through practically every store, threw clothes at me to try on and model for her approval, most of which she turned down until we got to a rather fancy store, one that was more Pacifica's price range than mine.

"Don't worry, I've got like a ton of store credit here. Now go try this outfit on. GO!" I was handed a large pile of clothes and shoved into the nearest changing room while I heard Pacifica rummaging through more outfits. After about five more unapproved choices I stepped out in my last choice.

I was wearing a long, off the shoulder dark navy blue shirt that ran down past my hips, a gold decorative belt cinched around my waist to break it up, skin tight black leggings underneath.

"That's it! Just a few nice accessories and a bit of makeup and hair and you will definitely make this guy be begging at your feet. You know what this means? Time to get our nails done!" We purchased the items and was dragged into the local salon where we got our hands and feet done. By the time we were done the sun was starting to sink down over the horizon, giving us just enough time to get back home.

"Hey Mira! Hey Pacifica! Dipper you finish this down here and I'll be back. Girl time!" I looked over my shoulder at Dipper who shrugged at my look of slight fear while the girls pulled me up the stairs into my bedroom. I quickly got dressed in the outfit we had bought before Mabel and Pacifica swarmed my hair and face.

"So how are you feeling about seeing Bill after all this time?" Mabel asked as she worked on my hair, curling it in luscious spirals expertly. "To be honest I think I'm not even sure what I'm feeling yet. I haven't seen him since I woke up in the hospital. We haven't talked even once." Pacifica applied eye liner to my eyes, giving me the smokey eye treatment.

"Don't try to hide it Mira. You miss him. I've noticed all the damn triangular shapes, the gold is everywhere in your place. Its subtle but even I know that you miss him." The blonde said sharper than she intended which made me open my eyes immediately.

"You're not fooling anyone Mira. You both are miserable without one another. You have these things here because he likes them and it makes you feel closer to him without having to actually come in contact with him. I went through your phone while you were changing, I saw the photos of him you still have saved." I sighed and looked at Pacifica. I knew she was right. They were all right.

"What do I say to him?" Mabel finished with my hair while Pacifica put the finishing touches on my makeup. "Just say hello." Mabel handed me a pair of gold small hoop earrings as Pacifica put away the makeup and started going through the rest of my jewelry.

"That's it? Just, hello?" I said as I put the earrings in. "Well yeah. After that you should be fine." Pacifica handed me a gold necklace that had a simple triangle pendant on it, a knowing look on her face. "You stay up here until we call for you ok? Get your nerve together." They each gave me a comforting hug before leaving me alone in my room staring at the triangular pendant, the gold glittering in my palm.

All of a sudden I had butterflies in my stomach, my nerves starting to fray at the thought of seeing him again. Looking up I was amazed at my image. I looked like a totally different person than I was used to seeing in the mirror. My eyes were practically sparkling under the expert application of eyeshadow.

My chestnut hair fell in long, loose spirals over my shoulder and cascading down my back. I had a little bit of light pink gloss on my lips which made them seem more full than I was used to seeing but I loved it. The dark navy matched my skin tone perfectly, bringing out the color of my eyes. I looked back down at the necklace and without hesitating again I put it around my neck, completing the look perfectly.

I took deep breaths and stood, looking at the rest of me in my full length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. I looked good, damn good. Downstairs the soft tones of my doorbell could be heard, the sound making me jump back into the panic of seeing Bill again. I heard the door open and Dipper greeting him, followed by Mabel telling me to come downstairs.

I sucked in a deep breath, walking as confidently as I could to the door, my footsteps seeming to echo unnaturally loud in my ears as I came to the top of the stairs where I knew that if I looked up I would see him standing there. Taking in a deep breath I steeled myself as I raised my gaze to look at him for the first time in months.

Instantly I felt my heart leap into my throat as our eyes met. He was wearing a white button down with a gold vest, black bowtie, black eye patch over one eye and black slacks that had thin gold pin stripes. "Mira." He breathed, his voice so full of emotion as we continued to stare at one another intensely. It might as well have just been the two of us alone instead of having four other sets of eyes staring at us with knowing looks that he and I simply ignored. "Bill." I mouthed without realizing that I'd done it, stepping down the stairs slowly, and the gravitational pull causing us to move in unison towards one another.

I stopped a couple steps from the bottom, his golden brown eye staring at me with the same feeling of longing that I was feeling. "You look as gorgeous as ever Mira." He said softly, his voice rolling through me and giving me chills. "Thank you." I said softly as he came to join me on the stairs, standing taller than me even though I was on a higher step.

We were within touching distance. "I'm finding it hard to talk right now." He said with a soft smile on his lips, lips I longed to kiss. "Me too." I whispered. He reached a hand to touch the side of my cheek gently, the simple touch causing my body to become electrified in an instant.

"I…I haven't stopped thinking about you even once Mira. I know that you need time to trust me again but if it takes a million years to do it then I swear to you I will do whatever it takes. I am so sorry for everything. I don't expect you to for-" I cut him off as grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, feeling him wrap my body in his arms almost immediately while he kissed me back. I felt a tear fall from my eye as we kissed with all the love we possessed for one another.

When we broke for air he pressed his head to mine, a long finger gently wiping away my tears. "Forgiven." I whispered smiling softly up at him which he returned. A sniffle made the both of us jump as we realized that everyone had been watching us the whole time. Looking around I saw Mabel and Pacifica crying while the boys had tears in their eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Mabel cried as she dabbed away her tears. I blushed deeply while Bill wrapped a gentle arm around my waist. "That is way better than hello!" Pacifica sniffled and held Dipper tightly.

Dinner went perfectly. Bill would lean over and kiss my cheek sweetly, squeezing my leg under the table which I returned lovingly. Pretty soon we all moved into the living room where we attempted to watch a movie until everyone decided to call it a night, probably to give Bill and I some much needed privacy.

When it was just the two of us again we curled up together on the couch, staring deeply at one another. "I was so worried that you would kick me right back out the door when you saw me. I'm really glad you didn't." Bill said as he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear gently. "I'm glad I didn't either. Although to be honest I don't think I could've even if I wanted to." I kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Mira. I love you so much that it killed me not to be able to see you. I never want to go through that again." I smiled and felt myself tearing up again. "I love you Bill. I'm sorry for shutting you out. I thought I was doing it for the greater good but I was only making myself miserable." Bill leaned in and kissed me passionately, making my heart flutter right out of my chest.

"Let's never do this to each other again. Please, I don't think I could deal with rejection like that again. You see I'm smooth, real smooth or so I've been told." He smirked as he pulled my body on top of him so that I was straddling him on the couch, our faces inches from one another. "Yeah that's true. You're also pretty hot too so that helps." I smiled playfully, the feeling in the room changing instantly as we kissed again, this time so long it made my head spin for lack of air.

"So you think I'm hot huh?" Bill smirked seductively up at me as his hands roamed over my sides hungrily. "Well I mean look at you." Bill leaned up and kissed my throat, sending a shiver down my spine. "You know I think I could use some dessert." He mumbled into my throat as I felt our hearts race in time with one another. "I'm famished." I moaned as Bill nibbled on my skin, his hands sliding under my shirt setting my flesh ablaze with desire.

Seconds later my shirt had found its way to the floor somewhere out of sight. My fingers deftly undid all the buttons of his vest and shirt while he undid his bowtie until I finally freed his chest much to our relief. Our lips again as he lifted us off the couch and headed for the stairs, laying me on my back on the steps for a moment as his lips explored my exposed chest and stomach, a moan escaping my lips. I crawled up the steps backwards, Bill crawling with me, his eye never once leaving my body, a hunger glinting there much like mine were.

As I reached the top he grasped the sides of my leggings and pulled them off in one swift motion, climbing on top of me on the landing and pressing against me, kissing, biting and licking everywhere he could reach. My hand reached down to undo his pants, his hard on rubbing against the inside of my thigh. "Ah Mira…" I heard him groan as he pulled me up off the floor only to pin me up against a wall, his pants dropping at the same time.

We kissed passionately, our hands exploring one another hungrily, eager to continue. We moved towards the bedroom, his hands swiftly removing my bra and his underwear just outside the door so that only one piece of clothing would be in the way of our lovemaking. Bill picked me up and tossed me onto the bed, climbing atop me, using one hand to remove my panties. "Mira, I love you" He whispered into my lips not waiting for my answer as we kissed again, a gasp escaping my lips as he entered me deeply.

"And I love you." I moaned as we delved deeper into our passion for one another. Making up for all those lonely nights we had missed. "Bill! Ah!" I moaned loudly as I felt my spring unleashing itself, fingers digging into his back deeply, my back arched into his chest as he groaned in ecstasy. We cried out in unison as we came together, our sweaty bodies practically vibrating with passion as we rode out our high together, coming back down to earth slowly.

Spent, panting heavily, our hearts racing together we lay in one another's embrace until it became uncomfortable for us. Bill lay on his back and I curled up against his side, hand across his belly while my head rested on his chest. "We should do dinner more often don't you think?" Bill chuckled as his hand traced circles against my spine idly. "Every night for the rest of forever." I muttered as I leaned up and kissed him. "Deal."


	17. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: I have spent months trying to figure out just how well to end this and make it smoothly transition for the sequel (yes I wrote a sequel and just as a warning it is going to be far more gore and not so much lovey stuff) but alas I have written and re-written this probably about a hundred times no joke and still can't figure out how best to end it. So there is going to be a sequel, I have a few chapters fully edited and ready to post but didn't feel right posting them until I laid this one to rest. Thank you! Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

"Mira? Are you in here?" Bill asked as he popped his head into our bedroom. "Yeah I'm here. Just finishing up getting dressed." I smiled as he entered the room, a smirk on his face, one I knew all too well from the four years we had been together. "Oh no you don't mister. I just got dressed!" I giggled and backed away from him as he advanced upon me. He chuckled as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Exactly. It's way more fun taking your clothes off than it is putting them back on." Bill leaned down and kissed my cheek, his hands working their way up my back. "Oh I know that all too well. That's how we ended up with a set of twins and another one on the way in case you don't remember." Bill smiled and splayed his long fingers over my barely noticeable baby bump.

"Of course I remember. Do you think we will have more twins?" He asked as he knelt down in front of my belly, looking up at me with all the love in the world. "I don't know if I can handle another set. They run me ragged as it is! Speaking of where are they?" Bill gave my belly a kiss before standing up again and pulling me towards the door.

"They're with their great grandfathers downstairs. Now come on. You look amazing but we are going to be late to Dipper's wedding if we don't get a move on. I do not want to miss out on whatever they have planned. Mable has been keeping all the planning a secret for the last year!" Bill wrapped an arm around my waist as we descended the stairs, the sounds of giggling coming from the living room.

"I can only imagine what it'll be like. Remember when she and Pacifica planned our wedding? I swear I am still washing glitter off of myself." Bill chuckled fondly as we reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing to look into the living room where our set of fraternal twins, a boy and girl, were running circles around their great grandfather Ford while Stanley took photos.

The scene was so perfect it almost brought tears to my eyes although it could have just been the pregnancy hormones. "Alright everyone Mabel is going to be super pissed if we get there late and besides we don't want to miss Dipper's big day." Bill said giving me a squeeze to comfort me as we shuffled everyone through the front door into a small van that we had rented to get everyone there together.

Bill drove as we rode all the way through the small town and up the lengthy driveway to the Northwest Manor where we were greeted with several dapper looking butlers holding trays of drinks.

"Welcome Pine family. Please follow me to the ceremony." Another butler materialized out of nowhere in the doorway and bowed elegantly before leading them out through the building towards a small wooded area where a rather simple and elegant arbor was set up with organza and brilliant purple flowers were woven through the fabric.

There were grey chairs set up in a half circle around the arbor and the runway was decorated in flower petals in intricate swirls all the way down the aisle. "Explain to me again why you aren't a bridesmaid Mira?" Bill whispered into my ear as we were led to our seats up front reserved for family. I smiled and took my seat next to the kids and my husband.

"Pacifica didn't want to have anyone stealing her spotlight so she doesn't have any bridesmaids and she forced Dipper to not have any groomsmen so that everything looked even in the pictures. But I think if I overheard it correctly he did manage to convince her that Mabel should be the officiant." I noticed that Pacifica's parents had taken up their places in the opposite side of the aisle, her father already tearing up at the thought of his little girl getting married.

Pretty soon all of the seats were taken and Mabel had walked up the aisle to take her place as officiant in a beautiful deep plum dress that in its simplicity was just perfect for her. Then came Dipper, looking handsome as ever in his black tux and plum vest and tie, a few tears in his eyes as he took his place after giving a hug to his sister and a wave to us in the audience nervous but obviously happy. Mable nodded down the aisle and the music came to life, everyone in the audience stood and looked to see Pacifica standing there in a lengthy lace white gown with a long train.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw her, all eyes on her but hers were trained directly at Dipper. "She's beautiful." I whispered to no one in particular, Bill's hand slipping into mine and giving me a comforting squeeze.

Pacifica walked up the aisle as elegant as she was raised to be, all grace and beauty. As she stood in front of Dipper we all took our seats at Mabel's word. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between two amazing families, the Pines and the Northwests. I would like to thank all of you for coming today and I would like to express my honor at being asked to officiate my own brother's wedding." Mabel smiled lovingly at her brother who nodded right back at her. She then went on to do the tradition words of ceremony, as soon as she had them married we were all ushered inside for the grandest reception that money could buy.

A few hours of dancing and socializing later I looked to my husband who was happily chatting with some of our new relatives, smiling and laughing at some joke. Dipper and Pacifica were dancing together in a sweet embrace on the dance floor while my father and Uncle were having a blast regaling some of the townsfolk with stories from their youth like they had a thousand times. My family was complete. I had started off on that bus all those years ago not knowing if I really was going to have a family, a future and now I had everything I could ever want.

I wiped away a tear and rubbed my growing belly while looking for my set of twins in the crowd of people. I saw them in a corner, all by themselves, talking amongst one another in secrecy. Frowning I noticed they held a couple of pale blue stones in their hands that gave me a sense of unease until they looked up, probably sensing that I was watching them and waved simultaneously with identical grins on their faces. I smiled and waved back and they moved off into the crowd again so I couldn't see them anymore.

I was probably just imaging things and the pregnancy had made me a little on edge as I looked back on my family again. Everything was going to be fine, no matter what kind of dread I could feel beginning to grow in my stomach. Perhaps it was just my imagination that made me see the blue glinting in their eyes.

THE END!

 **Author's Note: This is the end folks! I am sorry it took me so long to get this done but it is finished and I hope you like it. I will have the sequel up sometime this week I hope it'll be called Dysfunctional and it'll be about the children and probably more along the lines of reverse falls with gore and mystery and all sorts of craziness. I will also be uploading my Undertale fanfiction because I have been obsessed with the darn game for the past two months and in two days I wrote about forty plus pages. It'll be rated mature and there are several lemons in it just as a warning. Anyways I am so happy that I was able to share my stories with you and I'm glad for all the fans! THANK YOU! –Saiyuri Mai**


End file.
